Vaktarv
by Accipitridae
Summary: Sequel to ‘The Innarim’: SG1 discovers that Colonel O’Neill’s previous exposure to the alien Einar had much deeper consequences than they imagined. Set around Season 6. SJ undercurrent.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Title: **Vaktarv**

Genre: AU Action/Adventure, slight Sam/Jack undercurrent

Rating: T

Spoilers: anything from Season 1 - 6

Summary: (Sequel to 'The Innarim') SG-1 discovers that Colonel O'Neill's previous exposure to the alien Einar had much deeper consequences than they imagined.

_Stargate SG-1, its storylines and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for non-commercial, entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended. Any original characters, locations and plotlines are mine._

Note: I've classed this sequel as an AU story since it necessarily follows on from the events of its predecessor rather than all of the actual events in the programme itself. For example, despite this taking place around the time of Season 6, Anubis is not included as the major threat.

Further note: since beginning 'The Innarim' I have seen all of Seasons 6 and 7, but Season 8 has just started showing on terrestrial. This is a friendly request not to post anything with spoilers about Season 8, or beyond, in reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

_He stood at the base of the ramp, staring up at the Stargate as the inner ring rotated. The chevrons glowed warm orange as each of the seven most used markers locked into place, dialling the selected symbols. He couldn't see what address was being dialled: the lights in the gateroom were dim. A glance over his shoulder revealed no personnel in the control room. Had he entered the address before making his way down here?_

_Despite his ignorance of the destination, he felt no compulsion to go into the control room to check out the address for himself. In fact, as the connection was made between the Earth gate and the unseen offworld gate, and the kawoosh of powerful energy subsided, he found any attempt to back off from the bottom of the metal ramp made him feel physically ill. _

_Every step back towards the blast doors was a huge effort, reminding him of the intense gravity of the wormhole connected to a black hole pulling him towards the event horizon; he began to sweat, and he trembled as if shock was setting into his body. A sense of anxiousness and urgency consumed him, and he unwilling to bear the disorienting daze any longer. With a grunt of resolve, he charged up the ramp and through the shimmering surface of the wormhole._

Sitting bolt upright, Jack's hand instinctively shot to the handgun resting within easy reach on his bedside table. His chest heaving with short breaths, he used his other hand to flick the switch on his lamp, surveying his surroundings in the glow of the light.

He relaxed.

Jack recognised the room as his own – his bedroom at home.

Letting the tension in his gun-toting arm release, it fell into his lap, his clammy fingers twisting out of the grip it held on the firearm. Jack's alarm clock, the digits burning red, showed him the time - 3:37am. Grumbling, he wiped the sweat from his forehead and his palms.

"Not again," he groaned, barely audible.

Replacing the gun and flicking the lamp switch once more, he collapsed back into his pillow. Yet, sleep was elusive, and the Air Force Colonel was still awake when his alarm blared its aggravating buzzing at 6am that same morning.

Slamming his hand down several times on the noisy device, he finally managed to blindly hit the right button, silencing the object. Jack pulled himself up off the mattress and ambled unsteadily to the bathroom.

* * *

_First of all, thanks must go out to k3tig, lostwlf, Rionach O., Sam Carter O'Neill wagtail JEDI, feb04, AnCa, and Stoko for your input and responses concerning the end of 'The Innarim'. Although I may not use every suggestion, they were all interesting and much appreciated! Thanks to you all for your support!  
_

_I'm sorry this opening chapter is so short, but since I'm still in the process of planning out the plot this bit is just a small taster until I'm satisfied I've mapped out the story and can get on with writing it._

_Also, since I'm moving away to University this weekend and will need to get unpacked and settled in, I can't guarentee when I'll be posting the next installment. Keep your eyes open!_


	2. Chapter 2: Who are you?

**Chapter 2: 'Who are you?'**

"Sir!"

Sam jogged down the corridors of a sub-level of the SGC, drawing up alongside her commander. In her hands was a multi-page report, enclosed in the official SG designed folders on the base, and she let it fall down to knee-level as she addressed the Colonel.

"Good morning, sir," she greeted, brimming with what Jack recognised as her professional excitement.

"Morning," he countered flatly.

"Is everything OK, Colonel?" she said, concern clouding her elation momentarily.

"Fine," he dismissed. Humour forcing itself through as a reflexive barrier, he gave half a smile at her behaviour. "What are you so pleased about this time Major?"

"The backwards-engineered Hakonan staff weapons, sir," she flipped through the report, but Jack's fatigued eyes refused to focus on the text properly. "Teal'c and SGs 3 and 5 just finished the field testing. Practically no problems; the results just need to be reviewed by the Pentagon. I can't see them rejecting them, though. It's looking like a sure bet, sir."

Jack merely hummed in response, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Sam paused in hesitation.

"You don't sound so pleased, sir," she stated. "I thought you'd be the first to get excited about a 'big honkin space gun'."

"Big?" Jack echoed, measuring out his estimation of the staff weapon's actual size in the air in front of him.

"Alright, a moderately-sized space gun," Sam conceded. "And one we can make ourselves since it doesn't require naquadah."

"Don't get me wrong. I love a cool gun as much as the next guy. Definitely more interesting than that thing you've got up the top of the mountain."

"The auxiliary kurstallis generator?" Sam offered.

"Yep."

"Just as important, sir," she said. "Creating a secondary system to generate clean, efficient power from a solar source has cut the SGC's use of conventional power by 27. It could globally revolutionise power generation."

"Like I said, _much_ more interesting than that thing you've got up the top of the mountain…" Jack rubbed his eyes again.

It didn't go unnoticed. As they reached the elevator, Sam waited until they were both inside before proceeding.

"Is there something bothering you, Colonel?"

"I'm _fine_, Carter," Jack growled.

"Sir, it's not like Teal'c and I haven't noticed," she pressed gently. "You've been… _different_ for a while now. Angrier. Lately, you've had Daniel to worry about – we all have, and Jonas still feels guilty – but even before that…"

Sam let him take in her words, but when he made no indication he wanted to explain, she continued.

"It was only a couple of months after Einar left when we found out about Stoneheim… I _know_ that affected you. And now you look like you haven't had a decent nights sleep in weeks."

"Look," he snapped as the doors slid open on his floor, "stop worrying about me, Major. There's _nothing_ _wrong_. I'll see you at the briefing."

* * *

The planet P77-989 was a nice, temperate world, and Jack made an effort to seem agreeable and pleasant. The locals, a very rustic society in a small scattering of villages near to the Stargate, looked like farmers and so had little to offer in the way of technology. He spotted Jonas talking to several of the natives, his curious disposition desperately trying to make up for Daniel's loss from the team. Jack inwardly groaned when he realised Jonas was leading them towards him.

"Greetings," the senior, grey-bearded villager among them hailed, pre-empting Jonas' efforts for introductions. "I am Torran, elder of this village. We welcome you and your fellow travellers to Farlor."

In an unusual gesture, Torran placed both palms on his forehead and bowed his head briefly. Jack indifferently assumed that this was the local version of shaking hands. He waved his hand awkwardly about in response.

"Yeah, yeah," he nodded, forcing a smile. "Nice place you have here, Torran."

"Indeed it is." Torran beamed, before patting Jonas on the shoulder heartily. "We have met your curious friend here, but we have not yet been told your name, friend. Who are you?"

Jack said nothing for a moment. The hesitation was long enough for the rest of the team to look over at him suspiciously, and Torran frowned with concern. Finally, he swallowed and opened his mouth.

"O'Neill," he managed. "Colonel Jack O'Neill."

He remained distant and distracted throughout the rest of the mission, almost completely ignoring the discussions about offering the villagers medical supplies and the possibilities of food rations in case of poor harvests. As the four members of SG-1 made the short trek back to the gate, Jack mulled over that first meeting with Torran. Sam had been right – a lot had happened that had weighed on him heavily, most recently Daniel's ascension and the lack of sleep from that damn recurring dream – but he had long felt that it wasn't the crux of the problem.

In that moment, when Torran had asked him the innocent question 'who are you?', Jack had finally realised what had really been bothering him all this time. He had hesitated because his mind had pulled up not one firm answer, but two hazy and uncertain ones that overlapped. Stunned by the dilemma, his brain had presented neither to him and he just hadn't known what to say in reply.

He had resorted to force of habit, saying what he said to everyone he met. Yet, with a sinking sensation of panic, he began to understand that even _he_ didn't know who he was anymore.

* * *

_Thanks to Lorettakay and feb04 for the reviews of the first chapter. I'm still figuring out the main direction of the plot further into the story, but I wanted to get this next part written. I hope you enjoyed it. Let's hope this fic goes as well as the first story, if not better!_  



	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**Chapter 3: Revealed**

Jack found himself feeling marginally better as he rested his head on his folded arms and blocked out Jonas' account of the cheerful natives of Farlor, eager to trade useful resources and befriend the newcomers. At that moment, the dark void of nothing was much more peaceful than letting his mind wander to that dreaded moment with Torran.

Almost unthinkably, he was having an identity crisis.

The darkness of sleep had nearly taken over completely, before a sharp nudge to his arm jolted him back to reality. He opened his eyes, grunting unhappily at Sam, the owner of the intruding elbow. However, he quickly reminded himself where he was when he noticed the rest of the team and General Hammond gazing at him strangely.

_Oh yeah… debriefing…_

"Colonel?" Hammond sounded torn between concern and irritation.

"Um… sorry, sir," he mumbled, eyeing the worried faces around him. "I'm fine…"

His companions looked doubtful. He rubbed his forehead, turning back to the commander of the SGC, "I just haven't been sleeping too well and…"

He trailed off at the General's expression of weary tolerance.

"Infirmary?" Jack guessed.

Hammond nodded slowly, gesturing for the door.

* * *

_He was once again watching the gate spin in the darkened gateroom, this time from behind the thick glass of the control room window. He moved with purpose, marching down the steps to the corridor and through to the opened blast door. The gate finished its sequence and flared into watery, blue life. He hung by the doorway – there was still no clear idea of where the gate was linked to – the unfamiliar surge of fear rising within him._

_As before, each step (laboured now) towards the gate only served to increase the sickening sensation. As before, just as he felt he couldn't take it anymore, he plunged through the vertical wall of water._

Jack immediately pulled away from the hand on his shoulder, slipping to the ground with an ungraceful thud and rolled across the floor. His vision tumbling and unfocused, he barked in surprise. Darting to his feet, he lunged for the nearest weapon he could find and spun on the figures nearby.

Jack swallowed in sudden regret.

It was Janet, and a very surprised orderly.

He was still in the infirmary. His mind reminded him – Dr. Frasier had taken a bloodwork to examine causes of his sleep loss. Almost exhausted, he'd fallen asleep on the infirmary bed and into that damn dream again. Janet tore him out of it by touching his shoulder, and still entangled in the sinking fear of the dream, fallen off the bed and then grabbed at…

He looked at his hand.

Jack saw a scalpel. A dribble of crimson. He'd grabbed it awkwardly, and sliced a small gash into the base of his thumb.

He was numbly aware of Janet shouting for SFs, and then calling Hammond on the internal phone. Setting the scalpel aside. Jack simply grabbed a cloth and pressed it against his hand, stemming the blood. A lot of people above him thought he was a little off in the deep end. Now they'd think he was really crazy.

* * *

"Well, sir, he hasn't given any explanation," Janet recounted. "He just seemed to go wild for a second or so, pulling a scalpel on Smithson and me. He snapped out of it very quickly, but I still think it's a concern." 

Hammond watched his best officer warily. As with his team observations, it was obvious that the Colonel sitting tensely on the edge of an infirmary bed was not himself lately. This incident only served as proof that something strange was happening. He couldn't just get away with an irritated 'I'm fine, stop asking' with this. His dejected lack of response since then also helped Hammond's case.

"Do you know what's causing it?" he questioned the chief medical officer.

"Nothing showed up from a physical exam or the bloodwork," she sighed uneasily. "My guess would be that it's something to do with Einar."

"The Innarim?"

"Yes, the Colonel did share a physical body with him for a prolonged period of time. I would've considered it strange for there to be no change in him at all, psychologically speaking. The rest of SG-1 did comment on Colonel O'Neill being more open and upbeat than usual for a month or so after he was separated from Einar," Janet looked over her notes. "Over that time, I took regular CAT scans of the Colonel. The extra 10 percent of his brain that was active in order to hold Einar slipped back into dormancy within a couple of months. Since the obvious change in attitude lasted only so long as the extra 10 percent of his brain was still active suggested to me that an effects on his mind would be temporary, or else too subtle to be very clear-cut."

"This seems far from subtle, Doctor," Hammond commented.

"I know, sir. From the look of it, his exposure to Einar may have left a subconscious effect. It may even be affecting his mental stability. I suggest that he's treated with caution from now on, until we determine exactly what's happened."

* * *

Sam nodded to the guards outside the secure base quarters before knocking and entering the dull concrete room. Jack was perched on the bed, playing idly with a yo-yo with one hand and resting his head on the other. She hadn't really been too surprised at Jack's situation – for a while he'd been shaken and it was clear as day to anyone who knew him well that he was hiding something. She had a vague idea, however. She knew more than he expected. 

"So…nothing's wrong, sir," she began, her voice tinged with a hint of insubordination.

Jack frowned, recognising his own words from their brief talk before the mission to Farlor. He let it drop.

"Just don't say I told you so," he grumbled. "Mini-Napoleon has me penned in here because she thinks I'm a head-case."

"She doesn't think you're…"

"I was asleep – she startled me. I was having some kind of dream," Jack cut in, flailing the yo-yo and frowning as the string tangled itself together. "No big deal."

"Sir," Sam paused, collecting her thoughts. "I think it might be a big deal. I know that you and Einar shared everything completely back on Wotan's mothership."

Jack sat straight up, his expression dropping to shock before morphing into simmering anger. He leant back into the pillow, eyes never leaving hers.

"That damn, hyperactive furball! I told him to keep his mouth shut!"

"He didn't _tell_ me, sir," Sam assured, raising her hands defensively. "I worked it out. He just confirmed it."

"So…" she shifted awkwardly. "Does it have anything to do with that?"

Jack had considered it before. He had always suspected it was due to sharing everything with Einar, but he just couldn't reason it to himself. By sharing everything, it had meant that nothing could be hidden and neither of them could deceive the other. That might be because Einar had nothing to do with the dreams, and it was just something wrong with _him_. Yet, it could be caused by Einar – something Einar didn't even know about either. Something Einar didn't know wouldn't have been transferred to him.

"I don't know."

Sam sighed. She knew how he'd receive her advice.

"I think you should tell General Hammond and Janet about it officially. The sharing and these dreams…"

"Carter, this isn't the first time I've falsified a mission report!" he whispered urgently. "Hammond wouldn't have much choice – he'll probably have to have me court-marshalled, or least force me to get a transfer or retire."

"Sir, you know procedures as well as I do – if they certify you mentally unfit for duty because they don't know all the facts…." She left the sentence unfinished. "Colonel, Janet has to know all the facts to have a best shot at figuring out what's really wrong with you."

Jack frowned, looked away, and then scowled. His lack of retort told her one thing – he knew she was right.

* * *

"Colonel, do you have ANY conception of how much of a SECURITY RISK this makes Einar?" Hammond barked. 

Sam was glad she was standing to the side and slightly behind Jack rather than standing in his boots. Her CO was attempting to stay as cool and composed as ever when faced with trouble.

"Yes, sir."

"Then why did you _fail_ to mention this to me, either verbally on in an official written report?"

"I knew what would happen to him, sir. It just wasn't right."

"Colonel, I know you're not an expert at following orders, but as an Air Force Officer, you _obey_ and _enforce_ the rules! You _don't_ presume the right to _make_ them!"

"General, letting him be turned into a virtual prisoner of the SGC hardly seemed like a suitable 'thank you' present for doing so much to help me, and to help _us_. No matter how annoying he was, we wouldn't have the new staff weapons without him for a start."

"Thank you, Colonel, I do have countless reports on the Hakonan staff research and field tests," Hammond sat as his desk heavily. "Report back to the infirmary and let Dr. Frasier know what the situation is."

* * *

_Well, sorry for the long delay. University can distract your attention quite a bit. However, I have been thinking about where to take the story, and possible situations to include, so I have still be working on it, technically. Let's hope my motivation keeps up! Thanks to the reviewers, as ever. In particular, those you who read and commented on the prequel to this story too. You're all great!_

_Well, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! _


	4. Chapter 4: False Memory?

**Chapter 4: False Memory?**

Jack was in a foul mood. He'd been forced into a gruelling session with the base psychologist, despite his very vocal protests. In the end, Hammond gave him a direct order. Jack had obeyed, but he'd gained some slight revenge on everyone by being as difficult as possible.

Summoned to the infirmary, Jack arrived to find Hammond, Janet and his team already there.

"OK, folks," he hailed. "So am I not crazy or am I not crazy?"

"As far as Dr. MacKenzie can tell, sirs, Colonel O'Neill is suffering from anxiety and stress from events over the last year or so. Recently, it can be attributed to Daniel's ascension. However, in light of this new information," Janet paused, to give Jack a disapproving look, "I'd say his past experience with Einar may be linked to his recent, troubled state."

"So… not crazy?" Jack folded his arms nonchalantly.

"Colonel, you and Einar shared all of your knowledge – are you sure he didn't know anything about what's happening?" Hammond asked.

"Well, maybe he did. Honestly, I can't be too sure," he shrugged wryly.

The others frowned at him. Hammond cleared his throat: "Maybe? Colonel, did he know or didn't he?"

"Erm…" Jack turned to Janet, "you know when you found out that the extra part of my brain was shutting back down? Well, over that time I kept finding it harder to remember Einar's knowledge. Now I can barely remember any of it – just bits and pieces."

"Wait," Sam interrupted, remember her previous talk with Jack, and recalling his uncertainty. "There's a chance he does know and you just can't remember that information, sir."

"Yeah, maybe…" Jack nodded once.

"It might even be affecting him too – nothing's saying you're the only one who would have side-effects because of this," Janet added. "If he does know anything about this, then asking Einar will probably give us much more information to work with."

* * *

As SG-1 stepped through the gate to Cimmera, Jack anxiously took the lead and wound his way through the terrain to Gairwyn's village. They met with the mistress of the village at her modest home. Greetings were exchanged among the old friends, and Jonas was introduced.

"I am saddened to hear about Daniel," Gariwyn bowed her head as a sign of mourning respect. "Yet, if you say he is still alive somehow, then perhaps such sadness is not in order."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. "To achieve enlightenment as DanielJackson has is seen as a great accomplishment among the Jaffa."

"It has been a mere year since you have visited us," Gairwyn reminded. "What brings you back to our world?"

"We need to talk to Einar," Jack stepped forward. "By the way, has he been acting weird lately?"

"Your wolf friend?" Gairwyn shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid he is no longer among us."

"He's dead?" Sam exclaimed.

"No, no, he was still among the living as best we know," she assured. "Yet, he claimed he never really felt welcomed here on Cimmera. Olaf and many who think like him are likely to blame. Your friend Einar left only two moons after arriving. I assured him that Olaf had no authority to exile him forcefully and that he could stay here with us. He could not be swayed – he left through the Great Ring and has not returned in all this time."

* * *

Teal'c sat cross-legged in his quarters, surrounded by candles. They had arrived back at the SGC, no further forward than before. His deep state of kel'noreem was disrupted by a succession of short, sharp knocks on his door. After a couple of seconds, the metal door swung open and Jack poked his head through. Teal'c nodded respectfully to his commander.

Jack fully entered the room, closing the door after him. It clanged heavily in the enclosed space. Wordlessly, Teal'c offered for him to sit, and Jack sat down beside the Jaffa, wincing as his knees protested.

"May I assist you, O'Neill," he asked.

"Just wanted to talk," Jack replied. "It hasn't exactly been my week."

"Do you wish to speak of what has been bothering you?"

"I guess."

Jack rubbed his weary eyes.

"I think… I think I'm having an identity crisis, T. I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"You are unsure of who you are," Teal'c stated. "You feel that this is linked to the change in your personality."

"Have all of you noticed that I'm different?" Jack quizzed dubiously. "I couldn't tell, but the rest of you give me that impression."

"That is true, O'Neill. You have changed. Once, you would not wish to talk of such matters to anyone. However, small changes often go unnoticed by the one in question, due to their nature of subtlety."

"T, you're starting to sound like MacKenzie," Jack grumbled.

Teal'c gave a slight smile, and closed his eyes. "I did not intend to discomfort you, O'Neill."

"Never mind."

"Perhaps it would interest you to know that despite my conviction that the Goa'uld must be defeated, I too suffered from self-doubt when I first joined the Tauri. I questioned the wisdom of opposing the overwhelming power of the Goa'uld, and that of leaving Drey'ac and Ry'ac behind."

"How did you cope?" Jack frowned at his noble friend.

"I think back to that moment on Chulak, and I ask myself: if I had the chance, would I really have chosen differently?"

Teal'c opened his eyes.

"Perhaps you should do the same, my friend. If you could go back, would _you_ have chosen differently?"

Jack sighed, thanked his friend, and left with a short farewell.

* * *

_He was in the control room, but this time everything was silent save for the hum of the dialling computers. The lack of activity, or even people, didn't seem strange to him. Yet, this time, the gate was not spinning. As if guided by some other force, he found himself entering an address into the console._

_It was an address he'd never seen before, and yet it seemed so simple, so easy, to bring it to mind. It was as if he always had known it._

_Casting those thoughts aside, he let the gate dial. And as in each time before, he felt himself drawn towards the gate while simultaneously feeling that nagging urgency as he stepped ever closer to the event horizon…_

* * *

Sam was enjoying the silence of her lab to work on the various projects, when Colonel O'Neill came charging in, almost tripping over a technician passing in the hallway outside.

"There's an address!" he blurted out, uncharacteristically excited. "Th… the dream… it has an address!"

* * *

"Can we be sure that this is a valid address?" Hammond quizzed, scanning the symbols scrawled hurriedly on a scrap of notepaper. "It seems to be very flimsy evidence… you say it's from this recurring dream, Colonel?"

"General, I think it may be worth investigating," Sam interrupted. "We know from past experience that memories can be created and planted for a specific purpose. For example, when we were lead to believe Daniel had been killed in action via a false memory of his death."

"You think that this is the same – a false memory?"

"No, sir," she said. "All I'm saying is that these dreams might be engineered, as a way of passing on information that only the recipient knows about. It _is_ possible, from what we've seen before."

"So I'm meant to have this address?" Jack piped in.

"It could've been given to Einar without, or even with, his consent. Since you can't remember his knowledge anymore, Colonel, we can't know for sure which. In fact, we can't know if it is actually to do with Einar."

"Do we know if it's a real gate address?" Hammond asked the personnel sitting at the briefing table.

"Well, I've already run it through the SGC database – it's not on the Abydos cartouche, but it does appear on the list from the Ancient depository. So far it's an unexplored planet, not even MALP recon."

"So, we don't know it'll work for sure."

"True, there is the chance that the gate is buried, or has been destroyed…"

"… but there's one way to find out," Jack finished, pointing to the stairs down to the control room.

Within half an hour, after a brief check that there was no team scheduled to return at that moment and a MALP had been prepared, the address had been dialled. When it connected, Jack felt a slight sense of relief – at least this all meant _something_, and was not just him going mad. As protocol demanded, the MALP was sent through first.

"Receiving telemetry."

SG-1 gathered around the monitor. The other side of the gate was a cavern, a round room cut into the rock. Embedded into the ceiling, and now glowing due to light energy given off from the Stargate event horizon, were kurstallis crystals. A single corridor, directly ahead of the MALP, lead out of the cavern and into the semi-darkness.

"Well, it looks Hakonan," Sam stated. "Atmosphere and temperate stable, normal background radiation. It looks safe too."

"Now to go and see what this," Jack tapped the side of his head, "is trying to lead us to. Right, sir?"

Hammond looked reluctant, but eventually nodded his approval.

* * *

_Thanks again to the reviewers. It's encouraging to see people interested so early in the story. I'll try to keep up the pace with updates, but sadly no promises. For now, I hope you enjoyed this latest installment!_  



	5. Chapter 5: The Vaktarv

**Chapter 5: The Vaktarv**

"Ugh, the air's so close in here," Jonas commented, his voice a whisper.

Jack glared at him in the low, icy-blue light of the kurstallis, before glancing around. Only the kurstallis near to the gate itself were glowing, fed by the light energy. Further down the narrow corridor cut into the stone, the crystals were dull and glowed only briefly as he shone his P-90's torch over them. Until the higher-ups officially approved the new staffs, the good ol' P-90 was Jack's favoured weapon. As the gate deactivated behind them, the closest crystals faded back into darkness.

Jack ordered Teal'c to cover the rear as he took point, leading the way and illuminating the tunnel by torchlight alone. It was some time before they entered another room hewn into the rock. Like the gateroom, it was round in shape, resembling a cylinder. Just like all of the Hakonan labs they'd seen so far, he remembered.

Sam took in the structure and the equipment. Like the stasis labs, there was a large-sized kurstallis crystal in the centre that served as a power conduit to the single machine in the room. Yet, it was about the size of a human head, rather than the huge version almost twice her height. The machine, she guessed, must use far less power than the Hakonan stasis cells.

The machine itself was directly in the centre of the room too, and circular in design to compliment the lab it was housed in. From glance alone, she couldn't tell what it did. There was, however, a single control panel, glowing in the dark. She signalled her CO over to it.

"Any idea what this says, sir?" she quizzed, pointing to the single line of Hakonan Norse on the screen.

"Doesn't ring a bell," he sighed, brushing away the dust lining the panel. "Still, it doesn't look like there's anything else here. This has to be… whatever it is we're supposed to find."

Jack raised his hand up to press the controls on the panel. He stopped himself. This wasn't like him at all! It was usually _he_ who had to keep an eye on _Sam and Jonas_ whenever they were in some alien place with stuff to look at. Tinkering could lead to automated defences, activating something else they didn't want, or from his own experience, nasty electric shocks.

"Sir?"

He looked at his 2IC, shaken from his pondering. Shoving aside his uncertainty with his desire for answers, he plunged ahead and prodded his finger on the only available control.

There was a hum… a flicker of blue light… the kurstallis glowed into life.

Above the machine and its power crystal, a hologram wavered into existence. All of the team stepped back in surprise, craning their necks to see properly. The image was that of an aging man – he had drawn features, worn from the passage of time, and his partly-braided hair and large beard were streaked with grey. He stood with an air of authority and wisdom, however, his broad frame covered with a heavy coat, the collar lined with fur. Sam was reminded of the Cimmeran hologram of Thor, only older and without the armour. In the stunned silence, the hologram spoke.

"Einar, my son."

Jack raised his eyebrows, some buried memory dredged up at the sight and the words, "Wait, this is Jarl Sigrun!"

"I am unfamiliar with that name, O'Neill," Teal'c commented.

"Jarl Sigrun was a Hakonan scientist – he was Einar's creator. I remember that..."

The hologram continued: "If you have found this message, then you have undoubtedly been following the strange dream that has been hounding you. There is much to tell you – hopefully my words here will explain everything sufficiently. Yet, I can tell you now that your presence here confirms one simple fact – Hakon has fallen.

"Firstly, I must tell you that you have been misinformed for much of your life. It is time for you to learn… the truth.

"In my lifetime I have come to realise that we cannot keep up this war against the Goa'uld. Hakon simply doesn't have the numbers, resources or the technology to survive. Though noble and proud, our people are deluded. Deep down, they believe we can endure, and that the Goa'uld will never come here by ship. Both Hakonan and Innarim had escaped complete destruction thus far solely due to our remote location in the galaxy, but that will not last forever.

"Sadly, only a small minority share in this reasoning. The greater part of Hakon are simply not listening. No large scale colonies on other planets are being established, owing to the great fondness we share for our beloved homeworld. Our people insist on staying here, and so we will all die here.

"I predict that within the next few centuries, the Goa'uld will find and destroy us."

_He saw it coming, for all that time…_ Jack clung to the brief recollections he had of the old Hakonan, from Einar's suppressed memory.

"Now, Einar, you will undoubtedly have heard at least some rumour about the 'Vaktarv'. Well, a small, undercover group of scientists, myself included, secretly began a project in preparation for this oncoming storm.

"The dream you have suffered was planted in your mind to lead you to this message, and programmed to surface over time after you discover Hakon has been either destroyed or conquered. The knowledge of Hakon's destruction was the mental trigger. This dream, however, was not the only thing hidden in your mind. Recently, our scientists completed several important projects. This research is the highest point of our knowledge. Yet, centralised as we Hakonans are on our single world – save for some research outposts – we do not have the resources to properly use this knowledge to prevent our destruction.

"For you see, 'Vaktarv' is not a weapon or a project. It is a _title_."

Jack looked distant, his eyes lowered in concentration: "_Vaktarv_… that means something…"

"'Keeper of the Legacy.'"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c turned to face Jonas, surprise evident in their expressions. Jonas shrugged innocently.

"I've studied Dr. Jackson's notes on Hakonan Norse."

"Our aim," the image of Jarl Sigrun ploughed on, "is to preserve our greatest achievements so that someday, somehow, another race or another civilisation can use this knowledge to carry on the fight. To build on it and become stronger. To stop the Goa'uld once and for all. We devised a way to download this knowledge into the mind of an Innarim, perhaps the greatest of all our achievements, to be concealed deep in the subconscious along with the appropriate mental triggers.

"You, Einar, we chosen for this great task. My team and I were able to covertly give you this knowledge upon your creation. To protect it, I have left instructions to my team and all those who follow on from them. If they have reason to suspect that Hakon is on the verge of discovery, they are to ensure that you are offworld to safeguard your survival. They must then track you down and offer you long term stasis, separating body and mind and storing them in different locations. This will ensure that anyone capable of safely discovering and reuniting the two is advanced enough to use the knowledge you hold.

"This message is a second trigger. Henceforth, the information hidden in your mind should slowly leak into your consciousness. We only pray that it can help your benefactors, and they can succeed where we have failed. Perhaps then, the efforts of all of Hakon will not have been in vain.

"You are the Vaktarv, Einar. Do what you must do. And I hope that, in time, you can forgive me."

The image wavered out, and they were left in the blue light of the kurstallis, staring at the now featureless ceiling. Jack rubbed his sore neck, bewildered.

"Well, that was a surprise…"

"So, Einar is actually a living repository of the greatest Hakonan knowledge?" Sam exclaimed, looking to each of the others. "All that time, we had advanced technology right under our nose."

"This message was intended for Einar," Teal'c observed, unaware of Jonas keenly examining the floor around them. "Why then was the speech in your Tauri language?"

"Hakonan technology is pretty advanced. I'd say it'd have to be sensors detecting that we're not Innarim," Sam suggested.

"Question: does _Einar_ know about all of this?" Jack cut in.

"I'd say he does," Jonas was still pointing his torch at the floor of the lab, "unless any of you have something surprising you want to tell the rest of us about your feet."

The ground was covered in a thick layer of dust, deposited slowly over the centuries. Boot-prints from the team were clear, but among them were partially dust-covered prints, still visible against the thicker layer around them.

The paw-print of a wolf-like creature.

* * *

_OK, I got this part done faster than I expected. Sorry if the hologram speech was a bit long-winded, but there was a lot of things I wanted to have explained. I'm hoping to add more questions, problems and obstacles for SG-1 to deal with soon. I'm being harsher on them than before, I think. Oh well, I hope its dramatic rather than down-right confusing. Thanks as ever to readers and reviewers!_


	6. Chapter 6: Deimos

_Eeek! Sorry about the ridiculously long wait for this next bit of the story. I've been busy and sidetracked with other things lately, and I've been making changes to the planned direction for the plot later on (hopefully it's made it more interesting). Anyway, I'll try to update more often from now on. Thanks to the reviewers for the previous chapter's feedback, as ever! And thanks go out to anyone who is still paying attention to this fic considering the unforgivable gap since the last time I updated._

_I'll be quiet now. Enjoy this next chapter! _

**Chapter 6: Deimos**

General Hammond looked over the latest of the seemingly endless stream of reports that came to his desk. As usual, anything involving SG-1 was bizarre.

After discovering a holographic message from the apparent creator of the alien Einar, Major Carter and Dr. Fraiser had investigated the matter. The message had been clear on some points – Einar possessed knowledge of advanced Hakonan technology in his subconscious, in order to pass it on to some other civilisation. SG-1 had also reported evidence that Einar had also come across the message, and so knew this as well.

However, there was some debate on how Colonel O'Neill linked to all of it. Fraiser had informed him that O'Neill had not had that dream again since – no more having to worry about his flagship team commander slipping into psychosis. His possession of the recurring dream (designed to lure the sufferer to the message) implied that he too could possess the Hakonan knowledge. There was no way to confirm this, and Major Carter claimed it was possible that the knowledge was buried in a dormant part of his brain, along with the rest of Einar's remnant memories.

Yet, she also stated it was possible O'Neill could somehow become aware of it. After all, certain experiences seemed to trigger the surfacing of suppressed information. Dr. Jackson, many months before his ascension, had commented on O'Neill's ability to comprehend basic Norse runes from time to time. In typical O'Neill style, the Colonel had shunned any attempts to build on that lingering skill, but it was proof enough that some of it could still leak into his conscious mind. More recent was the report on the visit to the hologram cavern itself – the remembrance of Einar's maker, Jarl Sigrun, was apparently jogged by seeing the image of him.

In an attempt to analyse whether or not O'Neill's subconscious contained anything useful, he had been to another session with MacKenzie but this time to try hypnosis. He'd protested strongly, of course, but had eventually come around when he remember their previous success with the process on Major Carter when Dr. Jackson had been captured by Nem, the amphibious sea alien.

Apparently, there was nothing conclusive. He either didn't have the knowledge, it was too well buried in his mind, or simply too little time had passed for it to leak into his consciousness.

Hammond wasn't sure what to do. There were few clear options – they couldn't consult Einar for information, as he had long since disappeared off on his own, whether or not Colonel O'Neill contained advanced Hakonan knowledge was still uncertain….

The only thing they could do to find out was to wait and see.

For the time being, the General left it at that, placing the report back on his desk. Besides, the Tok'ra had requested a meeting. Something important was brewing, and though past experience in helping out the Tok'ra had taught him to be wary (the incident with the armbands sprung to mind), he would at least hear them out. They were allies, after all…

* * *

"It is good to see you all again," Anise greeted as she sat at the briefing table. "I regret that Jacob and Selmac could not come, but they are currently on a mission."

Hammond waited for SG-1 to take their places as well before gesturing for Anise to begin.

"One of our undercover agents has been working to undermine a minor Goa'uld known as Deimos. He has been acting under the pretence of being a Goa'uld in his service to do so. However, his most recent report is worrying – it appears Deimos has managed to gain a sudden surge of power and has been able to conquer several other minor Goa'uld in an alarmingly short time."

"Any idea how?" Jack quizzed, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yes, an effective weapon, and that is why we have brought this situation to your attention. It concerns you…" Anise gave up control to Freya, speaking suddenly in the distorted tones of the symbiote. "The Tok'ra operative made it very clear what this new weapon is that Deimos has discovered: an undetermined number of Innarim creatures."

"Wait, Innarim?" Jonas chipped in. "I know I wasn't here at the time, but I read up on all of the files about them. I thought Stoneheim was destroyed."

"It was," Sam said, explaining to both Anise and Jonas. "A few months after Einar left, the Pentagon wanted us to try and re-establish contact with the Innarim at Stoneheim to learn more about the Hakonan technology we had. When we sent a MALP through, we found the entire area decimated."

"The damage had been caused by Goa'uld weaponry," Teal'c stated. "The atmosphere was toxic and irradiated. It is not uncommon for a Goa'uld to do so if they deem it too wasteful to send many Jaffa who are likely to be killed."

"Since we know they have energy weapon shields, we're guessing Stoneheim was bombarded with some kind of radioactive weapon to wipe everything out instead," Sam continued. "We couldn't find any trace of survivors."

"It is likely that whichever Goa'uld came across their world had heard some tale or rumour about them centuries ago when the Innarim were used to kill off Goa'uld with no evidence of resistance. If the Innarim were feared enough, the Goa'uld may have avoided sending any of his forces to the planet below," the Jaffa added.

Jack felt a little sick, remembering when they'd first discovered Stoneheim so devastated. He had no reason to be affected by that knowledge, he'd told himself – he'd had no fondness of the stubborn Stoneheim Innarim, and their refusal to accept Einar or his explanation that Earth was not the enemy - but regardless he'd experienced a numbness he linked to sorrow. He knew now that it had been fuelling his identity crisis: it was the sorrow that _Einar_ would have felt at the sight of the irradiated home of his kin. Jack just remained silent, letting the discussion go on around him.

"You're positive that it's Innarim that Deimos has?" Hammond pressed.

"Very certain," Freya nodded firmly.

"If they were killed at Stoneheim, who are these Innarim?" Jonas asked.

"It… may be that these Innarim _are_ from Stoneheim," Freya thoughtfully pointed out.

"Impossible," Jack cut in, not even hesitating in his answer. "An Innarim would never help a Goa'uld. Killing off the damn snakes was their whole point of existence."

Hammond was sure he saw Freya wince unhappily Jack's tactless terminology when it came to symbiotes. Though philosophically opposed, Goa'uld and Tok'ra shared the same biological structure, and thus many Tok'ra found Colonel O'Neill's choice of slang offensive (e.g. 'snake', 'snakeheads'…). Hammond admired the grim tolerance of the representatives they received most commonly, especially Selmac, Freya and Lantash – before Martouf's death, of course.

"Please, there is more," Anise took over, feeling her symbiote's flicker of indignation. "Our operative claimed these Innarim were physically scarred and burned. If they were at Stoneheim and managed to survive, then they could have received such injuries from the Goa'uld's bombardment. Extreme pain and trauma could have caused them to suffer a psychological breakdown that left them almost mindless."

"This would explain how Deimos managed to gain power so quickly," Sam commented. "Goa'uld rely on energy weapons – Innarim armour would block them easily."

"So, we've worked out where they came from," Jack said, lacing his fingers together and sitting back uncomfortably. "But you have a copy of that Hakonan database we gave you for some of those crystals. Why did you need to come and see us specifically."

"We believe it would be unwise for Deimos to remain with these Innarim in his possession. As you know, the Tok'ra use energy weapons as well, in order to infiltrate the Goa'uld. Many of our operatives could be killed should Deimos attack more and more Goa'uld and their followers using Innarim," Anise explained.

"So you want supplies of projectile weaponry?" Sam guessed.

"Not quite," Anise winced. "As you know, carrying Tauri weapons would instantly mark Tok'ra operatives as spies. We wish to request the assistance of the SGC in undermining Deimos' efforts by eliminating these Innarim."

"You want _us_ to kill them," Jonas clarified.

"Correct. Our operative in Deimos' ranks also requires extraction from his mission – his attempts to relay this information are arousing Deimos' suspicions, and it will be too dangerous for him to stay where he is."

* * *

As Jack checked over his P-90 one last time, he inwardly growled to himself. The Tok'ra always seemed to be bad news – they only showed up when something was badly wrong, or they wanted help on an extremely dangerous or delicate mission. He had made it clear that he was less than enamoured with this new development.

"I can't believe Hammond agreed to help."

"Anise and Freya have provided us with details of the most opportune moment to carry out this task, O'Neill. Deimos has sent Innarim to clear out the forces of the minor Goa'uld Malar from a recently discovered Hakonan lab," Teal'c offered reassurance. "The chaos should provide the distraction we need to eliminate the Innarim with little resistance."

Sam and Jonas seemed similarly unbothered by it too, as well as SG-11, prepped and ready by the Stargate ramp.

"If it's a Hakonan lab, we could find more information there later," Sam theorised. "Not to mention, there could be some clue about Einar there – he could answer a lot, right, sir?"

Jack gritted his teeth: "Right."

SG-11 took point, marching up the ramp and through the event horizon before them.

"There is something I didn't understand, sir…"

Teal'c followed through the blue shimmering surface, closely followed by Jonas. Jack and Sam moved to proceed as well.

"There's something _you_ don't understand? Carter, I'm stunned…"

"Sir," she warned with a hint of amusement before turning serious. "I mean about Jarl Sigrun's message. He was admitting that he'd given Einar what could be the key to defeating the Goa'uld someday. Why was he asking Einar to forgive him?"

"Beats me," he answered immediately, clearing unwilling to think on it. "Stay on task, Major."

Returning to the matter at hand, the two soldiers stepped easily through the Stargate to the battle that lay beyond.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Hunters and Hunted

_Sorry again for the unreasonable delay between chapters. Coursework can be nasty, and the Internet has been down for the past few days. Only just got it back today. Anyway, here's a longer than usual chapter to make up for it. Thanks to feb04 for the review of that last chapter. Enjoy! _**  
**

**Chapter 7: Hunters and Hunted**

After making it through the gate clearing, both teams had split up. SG-11 would circle around to the front of the lab and watch the main entrance from the nearby foothills, taking out any hostiles that appeared. SG-1 would infiltrate the lab through one of the side entrances and eliminate any and all Innarim they found.

As Colonel O'Neill led the rest of the team through the difficult terrain lying between the gate and the lab, he heard a familiar humming noise. Signalling hastily to the others, he immediately flung himself down. The others obeyed silently, following his example.

A Goa'uld cargo ship flew overhead, whipping up a nasty back-draft that kept them all flat.

After waiting for a tense few seconds, certain that they hadn't been detected by the vessel, Jack pulled himself back up.

"Major," he barked into his radio to the leader of SG-11. "Did you see where that cargo ship came from?"

"Affirmative, sir," came the crackling radio reply. "It looks like it dropped off the targets near to the lab from their cargo bay and then took off."

"It is likely they consider it too dangerous to remain grounded with the Innarim loose," Teal'c suggested. "I believe they will return with some method of recapturing them when sufficient time has passed."

"Then we'd better hurry," Jack said, leading the way once more.

* * *

Getting into the complex had been easy, facilitated by the Innarim gaining entrance first. The guards in the corridors lay unmoving in the artificial blue light, scratched and torn. It was clear from the ugly burns on some of the bodies that the Innarim were using their traditional weapons – the Vapenvulv. 

Some vague memory that he couldn't place reminded him that the Vapenvulv bracers had something to do with the shield technology as well as the energy blades. Yet, it was like a Goa'uld capturing him, and then trying to force him to do its bidding after giving him back his P-90. If it were him, he would have avoided letting such volatile, traumatised creatures keep weapons they'd spent centuries in which to become proficient.

Shrugging off that thought, Jack silently waved for Sam and Teal'c to split off and search, aware that if reinforcements were planning to arrive, time was of the essence. They had to sweep the place as quickly as possible, and they would do that much better in pairs than having the entire team stick together.

With Jonas guarding the rear (despite his still shaky faith in the Kelownan's combat abilities), Jack worked his way through the corridors on the east side of the complex. There was an obvious trail of Jaffa bodies to follow, but the Colonel made sure to check every room they came across. He had given Sam and Teal'c prior orders to do the same on the west side of the complex. If their minds hadn't shattered completely, the Innarim might have set up some kind of ambush by lurking along the clear trail of destruction that any fool could follow. Not to mention, there was an undercover Tok'ra somewhere in the lab.

Distant staff blasts, roars of fury, and cries of pain echoed down the hallways.

_If he's still even alive…_

* * *

Teal'c was reminded that that not all ambushes were planned. 

He and Major Carter had found a sealed door. Hypothesising that the Tok'ra may have locked himself in to protect himself from the massacre wrought by the twisted Innarim warriors, Teal'c had endeavoured to open the door, relying on his strength. As he pried the entrance open, they found out that it wasn't a Tok'ra that was trapped in the room.

A shadow - tinted blue - threw itself bodily into Teal'c from the gap the Jaffa had opened. There was little mistaking what this assailant was. Sam brought up her P-90, but when the pair crashed into the wall and smashed the light fixture there, she hesitated. In the sudden darkness, she couldn't tell which of the grappling shapes Teal'c was.

All she could see was the dim glow of the kurstallis crystals built into the Innarim's armour. Even with that, it was hard to figure out where the creature's body was compared to Teal'c amid all the struggling, and she was unwilling to hit her companion in error.

In a flash, one shape was thrown against the wall of the corridor. The other cast a limb wide, and a spire of blue energy illuminated that part of the corridor.

In a burst of rapid gunfire, the crazed wolf howled in pain. It collapsed bodily, leaving an echoing silence.

Sam kept her weapon aimed at the fallen Innarim as she joined Teal'c.

"You OK?"

"I am fine," he assured, picking up his weapon.

She believed him. Luckily, he was just a bit battered and scratched, and to Teal'c that was nothing. Despite the noble Jaffa's strength and endurance, she'd already seen first hand what damage the Vapen blades could do – thinking back to Einar and Jack's sneak attack on Wotan a year ago - and was loathe to see it happen to Teal'c.

With the tip of her boot, weapon still ready, she turned the creature face upwards. Sam took in its appearance with a mix of revulsion and pity. It looked like a miracle the thing had even survived the attack on Stoneheim – a sure testament to how durable the Innarim were meant to be. Bulbous, cancerous growths marred its head and torso, fur had fallen away in clumps and the bare skin beneath was etched and blistered from something corrosive.

_Simply being alive must have been torture… no wonder they're so pissed off…_

"_Carter, come in._"

Sam grabbed at her radio in the dark.

"_We heard gunfire; what's happening?_"

"Ran into an Innarim, sir," she replied briefly. "We took care of it."

"_You both OK?_"

"Yes, sir."

O'Neill began to say something more, but was drowned out by Jonas' shout of surprise and the blaring echo of gunfire on the Colonel's end of the radio. There were vicious snarls and heavy footsteps, Jonas' call for backup… and then the chatter of more, rapid firing.

"Colonel!"

Silence.

"Sir?"

"_Carter_," the reply was quick and sharp, and Sam sensed her CO was still on ultra-alertness mode. "_Got a couple more. It looks like they were heading your way… probably investigating all the noise. You and Teal'c stay sharp over there._"

* * *

"Colonel," Jonas whispered as the pair continued down the corridor, "did you hear that?" 

"The staff fire has stopped… they must be finished tracking down Malar's Jaffa."

"No – overhead," the Kelownan pointed.

Jack scanned the metal plating and supports above them. He couldn't see anything out of order, but he soon _heard_ what Jonas had meant. The metal creaked. Something was putting weight on it. Stalking them…

Blindly, Jack fired off a few rounds into the ceiling.

Following a painful howl, a lifeless Innarim body crashed through the plates and supports. Both men were forced to jump aside as an avalanche of metal and rubble pounded into the corridor.

The dust began to settle, and each of them recovered. Jonas peered at the Colonel through a few gaps in the mesh of metal and stone now separating the two. Jack wordlessly pushed and pulled on the blockage to test it, before trying to budge it more forcefully with his shoulder, planting his feet firmly. It didn't work.

"Jonas, you OK over there?"

"I'm fine, but I think my P-90 is buried under this rubble."

"You still have your Berretta?"

Jonas nodded.

"OK, that corridor should lead to the west side of this place. See if you can meet up with Carter and Teal'c, or even find SG-11 if you get to an exit first. I'll keep going this way."

Jack watched Jonas nod once more and backtrack, gun ready, and hoped he could handle himself enough in the situation. Jack carried on, checking each room, vigilant of movement or noise in any direction, and making sure to radio a brief warning to the others to do the same. He knew that with Malar's Jaffa out of the way, the Innarim would have no distraction from his team anymore.

As he peered around the door of yet another shadow covered room, he was met with a silhouette of a figure pointing its own weapon at him… a zat…

"O'Neill…" a distorted voice hailed through the gloom.

The zat was lowered.

"I was alerted to your imminent arrival by Anise and Freya."

"You're the Tok'ra operative?"

"Yes, I am Turam, and my host is Benedict. Where is the rest of SG-1?"

"Long story. You know your way around here?"

"Indeed I do, Colonel," Turam nodded. "Have you completed your mission yet?"

"Probably not. There has to be more Innarim around here somewhere," Jack warily pulled out his sidearm, making sure Turam was is clear sight at all time. "Here, that zat won't harm them. You take point."

Turam nodded without hesitation, taking the proffered gun gratefully and leading the way further into the maze of corridors. Knowing that a Goa'uld would willingly masquerade as a Tok'ra to gain the upper hand over them, he made sure Turam was in front of him where he couldn't attack him without Jack being able to react first. Luckily, Turam made no move to try and turn on him.

"The hallways end down here, Colonel," Turam gestured, his voice low. "If they aren't around here, then there must be no others of the creatures in this section."

"Carter and Teal'c should be taking care of any of them in the rest of the complex," Jack stated. "But if you hear anything from the ceiling, just shoot at it – no questions asked."

Turam nodded.

"So anything you can tell me about these insane Innarim that we don't know?"

"I believe so, but it would be better left until we have all escaped safely from this place, would it not?"

"Whatever, just keep your eyes open on the way back."

Jack reached for his radio.

"Carter, what's your situation?"

"_All clear, sir. Looks like we've cleared this side of the lab._"

"Good. I've found the Tok'ra. Start heading-"

A piercing siren cut off Jack's message. As he grabbed for his ears, he heard a crackly, automated voice speaking over the complex intercom. Instinctively, he recognised the words as Hakonan Norse, but his rebellious brain just wasn't reminding him what they meant this time.

"_Colonel," _Jonas' urgent voice snapped over the radio. "_I think that was something about a self-destruct!_"

* * *

"_Everyone, get out of the lab NOW!" _Jonas listened to the Colonel's firm order. "_Find the nearest exit and fall back to the higher ground._" 

After he had replied confirmation of the order, and heard Carter do the same on behalf of Teal'c and herself, he began backtracking. With his excellent memory and attention to detail, he knew he shouldn't have much trouble finding an exit again.

Although, he would have felt better if he was with someone else at that moment.

As he rounded yet another corner at a swift pace, he was forced to skid to a sudden halt. At the other end of this corridor, the unmistakable silhouette of an Innarim blocked the way. It's keen senses had noticed his approach before he had even turned the corner.

He _definitely_ would have felt better if he was with someone…

The Kelownan didn't bother hesitating. He brought up his handgun, firing off shot after shot down the hallway, until the clip ran out.

Some of them hit, causing the crazed creature to yelp in pain. It stopped, crouching briefly. It clearly wasn't expecting to be vulnerable to harm. However, it was far from incapacitated. Regaining it's resolve, it charged full speed at him with teeth bared.

Jonas desperately grabbed at his belt for another clip, but the Innarim was already pouncing at him before he could reload.

Pain shot through his back and limbs as the full weight of the creature pinned him to the ground. Still retaining some logic and reason despite the panic, he had brought his arms up to his head and neck. He knew enough about predators to know that it was likely to go for his throat, and blocking access to it was his best chance.

He tried to reach for his radio, but claws tore through the skin on his arm. Jonas tried to wrench it away, but teeth closed around his forearm like a vice. He could hear the footsteps of another Innarim closing on them and he had the horrifying thought that he was about to be _eaten_.

The second Innarim careened into the first.

Jonas took a moment to realise he was no longer trapped. Hauling himself into a sitting position, back propped against the corridor wall, he squinted down the narrow space at the two creatures. The Innarim were fighting _each other_.

Tooth and claw… they weren't using their Vapen blades. Then again, Jack and Sam had already told him that Vapen blades didn't work against other Innarim. They were energy weapons and would just be blocked by the shields of the other. It didn't make sense though – the Innarim they'd come across so far in the complex didn't fight with each other.

That left another option – they were quarrelling over prey…. _Him_

He didn't want to wait around to find out for sure. Forcing himself to stand through the dizziness of pain, shock and blood loss, he began stumbling away. The radio was still on the ground. He didn't reach for it… there was no time to call for help. He scrabbled at the strap of the GDO, pulling it free. Dropping it, Jonas crashed his boot heel into it, smashing the device. Still eager to prove himself, there was no bother taking the chance that it might fall into enemy hands.

As he lurched away, he could hear a yelp of defeat. One had clearly killed the other. Gritting his teeth, he tried to speed up, only to lean forward too far and collapse to the floor.

Jonas could faintly hear the slow footfalls of the victor, stalking towards him, as he blacked out. A clawed hand reached down and grabbed the back of his collar.

* * *

Teal'c and Sam had arrived in the hills first, and Jack led Turam to their position. Breathless, Jack regarded his team-mates with momentary relief. Turam bowed his head in silent salute to the three of them, conveying his gratitude. 

"Hey, where's Jonas?" Jack demanded, gesturing to Sam and Teal'c. "He was supposed to join you two."

"Jonas Quinn had not met up with us before the self-destruct warning," Teal'c informed his commander. "He should have been the closest to an exit and therefore the first to escape."

"Well, he _isn't_ here," Jack grabbed his radio urgently, "SG-11, this is O'Neill. Did Jonas rendezvous with your team, Major?"

"_Negative, sir,_" came the reply. "_We haven't seen him leave through this door either._"

Panic swelled as Jack looked over his shoulder, just in time to see several well placed explosions tear through the lab below the foothills, billowing smoke and dust, and collapsing the entire structure in on itself.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Troubles

_Hey! Thanks to feb04 for reviewing again. It seems like you're the only reviewer left at the minute, seeing as how you're the only one who has given a review for the past couple of chapters. It's probably my own fault for being so terrible at updates lately. Anyway, here's the next part- sorry it's a bit calm and boring compared to the previous one. Enjoy (hopefully)!_

**Chapter 8: Troubles**

"I thank you all again for your assistance in my extraction from that mission. I believe it would have been far more difficult to get out alive were it not for your help," Turam said with sincerity. "I am also deeply sorry if your companion, Jonas Quinn, was lost within the complex."

Around the briefing table, there was a sullen silence.

"We have a team ready to go back and search from him," Hammond informed them all.

Jack had already insisted several times that he taken the rest of SG-1 back to the planet – 'Traer', as Turam had told them. Knowing that any information related to them by the Tok'ra operative would be directly relevant to Jack, given the situation concerning rogue Innarim running around, he assigned the search and (hopefully) rescue mission for Jonas to SG-3.

"In the meantime, what more can you tell us about these Stoneheim Innarim, Turam?"

"While working undercover as a subservient Goa'uld to Deimos, I have gathered several important pieces of information concerning these Innarim," Turam began," and Anise and Freya have instructed me to impart anything of such a nature to the Tauri. Firstly, I believe that the Innarim you have eliminated at the Traer lab was not Deimos' entire force."

"So there's still more of them," Sam clarified.

"I fear so. Deimos' efforts will have been slowed by this Traer mission, but not stopped. The second important point is that Deimos is using the Innarim to conquer other Goa'uld for a very specific purpose. Rather than the simple Goa'uld desire to gain power, he seems to be doing it to gather as many resources as possible. We believe he is planning some kind of large scale campaign. With Innarim at his disposal, he is succeeding."

Turam paused, and both host and symbiote looked deeply worried about this point.

"Finally, I discovered the method that Deimos has been using to control the Innarim. Initially, the Tok'ra had no idea how Deimos was managing to control the Innarim with enough precision to be effective. Now we know… he is using the Zaytarc technology."

"Oh, great. Just what we need," Jack muttered.

"It is, however, a variation of the technology we have encountered already. Rather than setting a target and self-termination command, Deimos has altered the process so that specific tasks are inputted into the Innarim along with a 'return to rendezvous point' command when they have completed their mission objectives. This means the Innarim can be reprogrammed indefinitely, rather than have them terminate themselves."

"This would explain why the Innarim, however traumatised, would do the bidding of a Goa'uld," Teal'c said.

Turam nodded.: "I must return to the Tok'ra to inform the High Council of these findings as soon as I can. We must correlate all of our knowledge on Deimos' activities so we can better predict his actions."

* * *

Jack holed himself in his office, on the justification he had a lot of paperwork to do. No-one really believed that was why he was in there, but they had the sense not to argue the matter with the infamous Colonel at a time like this. He tapped his pen idly on the blank report sheet.

Sam, however, knew her CO well enough to know what he was doing. As with the loss of Daniel, he was choosing to close himself off from the topic. She remembered how bitterly she'd felt towards him back then, particularly his almost flippant attitude – insisting that they just 'get back to work'. Jack gave a curt response to her knock on the door.

"Sir?"

"Carter?"

"Do you have a minute, Colonel?"

Wearily, he simple gestured for her to sit.

"This is about Jonas, right?" he pre-empted the topic. Clearly, he was too tired to even put up his 'dumber than I actually am' act.

"Yes, sir," Sam nodded.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Are you going to do this again, sir? Just like you did with Daniel?"

"Carter," Jack snapped. "Don't think I'm taking this well. SG-1's safety is my responsibility, and within the last year we've lost two members of the team. Just don't assume I'm shrugging this off."

So that was it, Sam mused: guilt and self-doubt. He no longer saw himself as the effective protector others knew him for. He felt he'd failed Daniel, and now he'd failed Jonas (despite the unease between the two men over the situation with Daniel).

"Sir, you can't prevent some things," Sam insisted sharply, "and I don't see why you have to shut yourself off from the rest of us when this happens."

"Jonas isn't the only one, though, Carter," Jack let his temper cool. "You heard Turam in that debriefing."

He let go of the pen, watching it clatter to the desk, and sat back in his seat.

"That Goa'uld was using Zaytarc technology. Those Innarim didn't have a choice – they couldn't help what they were doing… and we killed them."

Now he was having a crisis of conscience to add to the guilt and self-doubt. Not to mention, he was being strangely compassionate towards aliens that had spent the last mission trying to kill him, whether from their own will or against it. She gave up on the conversation; what could she say? That they would have still killed him anyway if they had the chance, as they were programmed to? She'd done much the same thing, forced to kill the Zaytarc-controlled Martouf, and that kind of reasoning had been no comfort.

"Sir, have you thought much more about the Hakonan knowledge," she quizzed as she rose to leave. "Anything leaked through?"

"No," he grumbled. "Even if it had, it's not like there's nothing else on my mind at the minute."

Sam shook her head sympathetically, and left him to his thoughts.

* * *

The team sent to look for Jonas came back-empty handed, pulling down the morale of the rest of SG-1 even further, but that was not the only news headed their way.

It was several days later when the SGC received a signal through the Stargate from the Tok'ra base, containing all the information and evaluations that they had concerning Deimos. Sam became increasing disturbed by the revelations.

The various Tok'ra operatives that had reported back revealed that the ambitious Deimos had now overthrown a sizable group of other minor Goa'uld. He now had considerable resources to manufacture weapons and sustain a large force of Jaffa. Worse, he had commandeered two Hatak motherships as well.

Further intelligence had shown that many Goa'uld were now suspicious of the Asgard Protected Planets Treaty. They had been wandering very close to protected worlds, and the Asgard no longer made pre-emptive appearances to ward them away. If Deimos was bold enough to test the suspected bluff that was now the treaty, then there was one very likely target he would choose to eliminate – Earth.

The operation of the SGC had long made Earth a priority target for the Goa'uld, and the treaty was the only thing holding them back from wiping the 'Tauri pests' off the galactic map. It seemed as if destroying Earth would be in Deimos' best interests too. It would certainly turn the heads of the System Lords, and with access and control over Innarim warriors, he would be a significant threat. The Tok'ra estimated he would far more likely be voted as a new System Lord rather than challenged, due to his advantage.

A message had been sent to the Asgard asking for assistance, but with their war against the Replicators it was a long-shot that they would be much help. Hammond included an insistence that making an appearance would be very dissuasive to the rumours about the treaty, but Sam knew that if the Asgard ships were all tied up in their own war, then their grey benefactors would have little choice in the matter. They were essential on their own.

They were in trouble.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Doom and Hope

**Chapter 9: Doom and Hope**

Subconsciously Jack was partly glad he was on this mission. He had his hang-ups about the Tok'ra getting them to do their dirty work (as usual, he muttered to himself), he had enough on his mind anyway, and his glaring lack of a fourth member just made him dwell. Yet, in spite of that, he enjoyed the opportunity to blow stuff up instead of going on survey, archaeological or scientific missions.

The mission had been suggested by the Tok'ra. They had received word that Deimos had annexed the power and resources of a roughly equally strong Goa'uld, but they had no free agents to report on exactly what that entailed, as many of the Tok'ra operatives had been assigned to other posts (including Turam/Benedict) or were still undercover in Deimos' domain.

The mission was to scout out the planet of the usurped Goa'uld, and if possible disrupt or destroy supplies they came across. Hammond had agreed too readily for Jack's liking, but the senior of the two officers stamped down on the protest with the reasoning that the information would be valuable to Earth as well as the Tok'ra.

Jack had awkwardly ceased his protesting and grabbed the nearest C4, hoping the prospect of blasting valuable Goa'uld supplies into nothingness would cheer him up a bit.

With Carter and Teal'c, they'd scoped out several patrols and some well hidden buildings containing stockpiles of crates and weapons. In silence, they'd planted their C4 and moved on, still making a mental list of everything they could see. It was when they'd cleared the treeline and found the edge of an ancient crater that his despair began to kick in.

Inside the crater, and thus hidden from prying eyes until then, was an ideal spot to build a Hatak mothership.

The giant vessel was still under construction – they could see the skeletal framework near the apex of the pyramid ship – but it wouldn't be long until it was. Along with what the Tok'ra had already told them of Deimos' progress, that made three motherships to worry about.

It got worse. Teal'c handed the field binoculars to Jack, gesturing to a smattering of dots gathered by the distant shapes of some cargo vessels. Peering through them himself, he spied what Teal'c had spotted. Jaffa were herding groups of Innarim into the cargo ships. It was easier to see the radiation induced scarring and mutation on the wolf-like creatures outside in the daylight.

As a military man and part of the SGC, he'd seen gruesome things before, but this appalled him more deeply than normal. He inwardly cursed the alien influence mingled into his personality. Jack's internal struggle to re-establish his own identity wasn't aided by the additional indignation he felt as the snarling Innarim were jabbed and prodded into the cargo holds with pain sticks, yellow light spearing agonisingly from their eyes and jaws.

There was no way they could sneak into the crater, either to do anything about the Stoneheim Innarim or the mothership. With a sharp wave of his hand, Jack ordered the others to fall back to the gate. Displaying skills from years of experience, they slipped by the patrols they'd marked earlier.

Jack was the last to step through the event horizon. Holding the detonator to set off the C4 explosive, he momentarily let the simmering anger override his inner conflict, forgetting why he was so incensed, and pressed the detonator with grim satisfaction. He turned to depart, a dark smile twitching at his lips at the distant sound of explosions.

* * *

"This is really bad news," Sam said. "Three motherships… if even one of them attacked…"

"Is the Prometheus not a possible option to defend Earth, MajorCarter," Teal'c observed.

"It's not completed yet. It won't be for months, and judging by how fast Deimos has been acting we'd be attacked long before then. The President ordered more manpower and resources to be assigned to the Prometheus project to reduced the building time, but according to predictions it'd be cutting it close."

"Still no word from our buddy Thor?" Jack quizzed.

"Not yet," Sam replied. "My guess is things are going bad for them with the Replicators if they haven't been able to reply to us yet. I don't think we can rely on them this time, sir."

"So, we're doomed?" her CO asked wearily.

"Unless something unexpected happens that helps…"

The conversation was interrupted by the klaxons going off, and Walter's familiar voice over the tannoy signalled unauthorised offworld activation. The three of them jogged down to the control room, curious as to what news was coming this time.

"No signal yet, sir," Walter was saying to General Hammond. "No messages are… no, wait… there _is_ a signal, but nothing the computer is recognising – it doesn't match any known IDC sequence, either SG or Tok'ra."

Carter grabbed one of the free chairs, bringing up an analysis of the signal on the monitor, "Well, it's not random. It looks like some kind of shorter sequence, repeated a few times. Walter, run it through any encryption decoders we have."

As Walter worked away, the gate deactivated, and Carter confirmed that nothing had come through – there had been nothing recorded hitting the iris. Yet, it was barely a minute until the gate had reactivated and the repeated signal had been sent through again.

"Got it, Major," Walter said. "The code translates to a morse code message. It says… '_Hail Caesar_'…"

"Open the iris!"

Everyone turned to Jack.

"Trust me."

Hammond nodded dubiously, but gave the Colonel the benefit of the doubt. He ordered Walter to obey. The iris slid easily open, revealing the watery, fluctuating surface of the event horizon. For a few minutes nothing happened.

Then Jonas stumbled through, looking tired and worn as he cradled his arm in a makeshift sling. As the others watched in surprise, Jonas gazed up at them in a moment of relief, before nervously stepping down the ramp as he started staring at the gate over his shoulder.

Jonas' concern was soon apparent. A badly scarred Innarim stepped through the gate before it deactivated. It stopped immediately as the security personnel trained their weapons on it, keen ears picking up the clicking of readied weapons. With a sombre expression, it simply looked up at the control room window, regarding SG-1 and the General silently.

"Look who's back in Rome," Jack commented to his second-in-command. "Unexpected enough for you?"

* * *

_Note to feb04: you were right about Jonas in your review for chapter 7! Am I too predictable with this kind of thing? _

_Sorry again about the delay in updating... RL and such. And sorry its shorter than usual - it was just better to cut off at this point. Don't worry, it's not that I'm stuck for plot ideas; I just need to organise what I plan to happen into a coherent plan. Well, I hope you enjoyed this next part! Keep an eye out for the next part (no promises about when that'll be though, given my poor track record lately)._


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

_Sorry again for the HORRENDOUS gap between updates. RL and University have a habit of dragging you away, what with assignment deadlines etc. Thanks as ever for the reviews! I can't make any promises about when and how often I'll be able to update, but I do intend to finish this story, no matter how long it takes! Enjoy this next installment!  
_

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

_Several days previously…_…

"Wake up."

Jonas' body twitched slightly, but his grogginess kept him tethered in sleep.

"I said, wake up!"

A swift kick in his side was more than enough to cut that tether. Jonas blinked as the midday light burned his eyes. He groaned, instinctively pulling away from the direction of the dull blow. He mentally took stock of himself. Aside from a little stiffness, his arm was the only injury. It looked like it had been bandaged hastily.

"Finally… I was almost concerned," the voice commented.

Jonas blinked fearfully and looked towards the voice.

It was an Innarim. It looked fearsome, and not just from the stern expression. It had scars riddled across its uncovered arms and its muzzle, and it stood very confidently over him, arms crossed over its chest. Unlike the Innarim he had seen in the complex, it sported an earthen-coloured, ragged tunic and a belt holding a sword of some kind in its leather scabbard. Yet, it also wore Vapenvulv bracers typical of his race.

"Now, you have some questions to answer…"

The creature grabbed a fistful of Jonas' shirt, making sure to emphasise the fact he was wearing a uniform with the SGC emblem on it.

"Who exactly are you?" it narrowed its eyes. "This patch means a member of SG-1. I have met them before, and you are not one of them."

"Tell me about it…" Jonas muttered sadly.

"What?"

"N… nothing," the Kelownan stuttered.

"Well, speak up! If you are not a member of SG-1, why do you wear this uniform?"

Jonas stayed quiet as he was asked the question several more times. Colonel O'Neill had refused to allow Jonas to join the team without basic military training. At the time he'd happily agreed – anything to carry on where Daniel left off, in his personal quest to atone for that day on his home planet in which he still believed he should have died in Daniel's place. Part of the training had been instruction about interrogation, and he aimed to prove he wasn't a coward by following it well. He kept his mouth shut.

The wolf seemed to lose patience, and grabbed his other arm. Pain shot up the injured limb, and he was forced to suppress the cry of pain. Before long, being so unused to this, he gave in.

"I _am_ a member of SG-1, but just recently…"

"Recently?" He sounded intrigued. "Who have you replaced!"

"Dr. Jackson…"

"And why is Jackson no longer on SG-1?"

Jonas hesitated a second too long in his unhappy reflection, and received another nasty jolt of pain.

"_Why?_"

"He's dead…"

"You lie…" Was that disbelief?

"I wish I was… but he sacrificed himself to save millions of other people." Jonas wheezed. "The others told me he ascended, so he's not completely gone, but…"

"Not a meaningless death, though…"

The voice of the Innarim had lost its malice, and Jonas felt the stinging grip on his injured arm release. He cradled the limb protectively, but managed to witness the look of sadness on the creature's face mirroring his own.

Jonas sat motionless as the Innarim fashioned a makeshift sling, and tied it securely around Jonas' arm. The change in attitude from threatening to subdued was enough to ease some of Jonas' fear, and he sensed from this – and the alien's confession that he knew SG-1 – that this creature was friend rather than foe.

After thanking him for rescuing him from the self-destructing complex, he related the recent events to the Innarim, describing the trouble the SGC and Earth was now in.

"So Deimos really could attack Earth, ignoring the treaty? That is not encouraging."

"So where exactly are we now?"

"The hills above the complex. I stay out here since the complex seems to draw visitors, as you know," the wolf replied. "Well, come on. Can you walk?"

"I think so… but where are we going?"

"The gate, of course. You've been unconscious for about a day. That arm of yours needs treatment – you don't want to get it infected do you? And Deimos will probably be sending more Jaffa to see why his forces haven't reported back yet. Better to head back to Earth."

"Wait," Jonas pulled himself up and started after the Innarim.

* * *

The Innarim took a sudden dive into the undergrowth on the path back to the gate, dragging the startled Jonas with him.

"What's wrong," he whispered.

"I hear Jaffa… they must be either Deimos' or the rival Goa'uld's, come through the gate."

"I don't hear anything…"

"Maybe _you_ don't."

"Who exactly are you?"

"Questions later, you fool, not-"

"You know all about why I'm here; only fair to return the-"

Jonas was cut off as the creature clamped a clawed hand over his mouth, using the other arm to hold Jonas down. The silence was gradually broken by the encroaching clang of Jaffa armour. Through the random tapestry of the tall grass and low branches, the pair watched the twin ranks of Jaffa march past hastily. The Innarim only released him when the noise had long since receded.

"My name is Einar. Any further explanations can be kept until we get to Earth. Understand?"

Jonas nodded, the knowledge of his name alone telling him much more than Einar imagined.

"They'll be guarding the gate, and I can't fight them all without risking your life. Even if you stayed behind here, without heightened senses you could be discovered by the other Jaffa around here."

* * *

Einar had insisted that they lie low a safe distance from the gate, until all the recent activity had died down and the Jaffa had left. It took a few days. In that time Jonas has pointed out more than once that they had no GDO to get back to Earth with. Einar had simply smiled cryptically each time and told him not to worry, tapping one of the pockets on his tunic.

Outside of the talk that was necessary – reports about what was happening near the gate, water and food supplies, decisions about who took watch at night etc. – Einar said little. Jonas had tried to strike up conversations with the Innarim warrior (about his race, his culture, his own experiences both before and after meeting the rest of SG-1), but Einar just chose not to reply for most part, remaining in a kind of glum moodiness. Jonas felt a little rejected by this screen of silence, but consoled himself with the reasoning that Einar probably didn't know or trust him enough to give him that information.

When they were sure the coast was clear, they trekked back to the gate. When Jonas brought up the topic of the GDO again, Einar simply dialled Earth's address, pulled an electronic device out of his tunic pocket and activated it. After waiting for a minute or so, Einar beckoned Jonas forward. The Kelownan hesitantly stepped up to the event horizon with Einar, only to yelp in surprise as the Innarim shoved him through the gate first.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Negotiations

_Well, just under a month to get this one written and posted. Still terrible considering how often I used to post while writing the prequel to this, but a lot better than usual since I arrived at Uni. Thanks as ever to anyone who reads this, and an even bigger thanks to reviewers for the last chapter!_

_Sorry if Einar is confusing or seems far too out of character. Trust me, there is a reason for this. I hope you enjoy this new part!_

**Chapter 11: Negotiations**

It was an odd minute or so. As medical personnel tended to Jonas, Einar just stood patiently on the ramp. General Hammond was caught off-guard – they'd searched and failed to track down Einar for help, and didn't expect him to suddenly show up on their doorstep. It all seemed at bit convenient, their former Innarim acquaintance turning up when they badly needed help. The General felt the flicker of suspicion that perhaps even Einar had somehow been compromised and programmed to come here under the altered Zaytarc technology.

Jack was, as expected, just as surprised. The turn of events had disordered his thoughts once again. He was relieved to see Jonas back alive, after his bout of guilt over his apparent loss, but Einar stirred yet more confusion. He too felt the hopeful surprise at Einar's return at such a dire time, and shared Hammond's suspicions. Yet, he also felt a simmering anger at the wolf creature: all of his recent trouble and panic from the dream and his own emotions had apparently stemmed from the previous encounter with the alien. Jack wanted to share some strong words face to face with him.

"General Hammond," Einar stated simply in formal greeting.

"Einar," Hammond began, speaking into the control room microphone, "we've been looking for you recently. What brings you back to Earth?"

"I have come to negotiate."

In the control room, looks were exchanged. Einar had never been this blank and composed. The alien simply scanned each of them with expressionless features and unreadable body language, betraying no inkling about his own emotions over seeing SG-1 again.

"Negotiate what?" Hammond pressed.

"Deimos is running loose, conquering whatever he chooses," Einar said, "and judging from that little escapade…"

He paused to glance down the ramp at Jonas for a moment.

"… you are next."

"And you can assist us?"

"Well," Einar inclined his head, the first move with any kind of emotion, "if you have been looking for me as you claim, then you have likely been led to Jarl Sigrun's message by this point, correct? I have access to technology more advanced than your own – it may end up being helpful against Deimos somehow."

"If you can offer any new technologies…"

"Not so hasty, General," Einar cut him off. "It all depends on what _you_ are willing to offer _me_ in return."

* * *

Hammond requested that Einar visit the infirmary under escort, and then to be taken to temporary quarters, but Jack didn't want that little talk of his to wait. As Einar was lead out of the blast doors, flanked by SFs, he jumped down the steps from the control room to intercept the Innarim. 

"Hey, you have a lot to-"

With barely a glance at Jack, Einar jabbed him in the shoulder to budge him out of the way. Frowning with indignation, he turned to follow Sam as she went to greet Jonas as he was also led out of the gateroom. Now sporting a clean bandage, the Kelownan winced and watched the Innarim disappear further down the corridor.

"Why did he do that?" he asked. "I thought he was a _friend_ of SG-1."

"Well, he never used to act like that, Jonas," Sam explained with puzzled concern. "I don't think any of us expected him to be like this."

"Indeed," Teal'c added as he stood by the control room steps with them. "It is as if he is a completely different person."

Jack remained silent as Einar was led around a corner and out of their sight. Clearly Jack wasn't the only one who was angry.

* * *

After being checked out in the infirmary and then released, Jonas had tracked down Einar's quarters. The SFs guarding it looked surprised to see him there, but they allowed him in. 

Einar was curled up on top of the covers, in a very canine fashion, tail tucked up by his legs. Compared to the stern attitude the alien had shown when he had first arrived, he now looked content and comfortable. Jonas was reminded of the past few days on Traer. After the initial harsh interrogation, Einar had slipped into an amiable attitude. While he remained general serious and silent, the Innarim has definitely been more relaxed. It was his arrival back on Earth that had caused the stiff harshness he had displayed. Now he had reverted back to the relaxed seriousness.

Jonas wondered if it had anything to do with the fact Einar had clearly been living very frugally in wild areas of other worlds, the hills on Traer being the most recent location. If it were him, he'd be enjoying a soft mattress and quilt just as much.

Though Einar's eyes were closed, Jonas knew that the Innarim was aware of his presence in the room.

"You are bold, Jonas Quinn," Einar finally spoke through the silence. "Given your experiences, I did not expect you to come _looking_ for an Innarim."

"You seem to have spooked the others, though," Jonas commented. "They said you've changed a lot."

"Well, time stands still for no one, Jonas," Einar opened one eye, "and I have had my own share of troubles. Yet, it is apparently not enough to drive you away."

"Before a few days ago, all I knew about you was what the others, and a few SGC reports, have told me. I didn't have assumptions as strong as the others to be proved wrong."

"What brings you to me, then?"

"Curiosity, I suppose," Jonas shrugged uneasily.

Einar paused before closing his eye once more, "As I told General Hammond, I will not divulge anything about Hakonan technology until we have reached some kind of bargain."

"No, I'm… I'm not here about the technology," Jonas assured. "I was just wondering… I was told that you and Colonel O'Neill parted on good terms a year ago. You seemed less than happy to see him again."

"As I said, I've had my own share of troubles," the Innarim replied cryptically.

* * *

It was no surprise – Hammond had quickly received word back from the President that Earth was willing to listen to Einar. After all, in the face of such a crisis, any advantage the Innarim could provide would be worth the effort. Einar himself would have expected a speedy response as well; he had a unique perspective on the Tauri, of course, allowing him to predict how they would act. 

Within a day, Washington had sent high ranking negotiators to the SGC. Einar was summoned to the briefing room, after waiting patiently in self-imposed solitude in base quarters. As well as the General and the negotiators, Sam and Jonas had been requested for the meeting; Sam for her technical expertise and Jonas as the cultural in-between given his familiarity with Daniel's notes on the Hakonan Norse and Innarim culture (despite his injured arm).

Jack wasn't there. Hammond had thought it better for his second-in-command and the returning alien visitor to remain apart for now. There was obviously some bad feeling between the two, and the General didn't want hostility from either party to ruin their chances of gaining Hakonan technology to defend Earth.

Jack hadn't protested.

Now, as they were all seated around the briefing room table, introductions were made between the Innarim warrior and the smart Washington officers before starting.

"So, we understand that you have already found the planet with the message left by Jarl Sigrun," the senior of the negotiators, Yearlson, stated.

"Yes," Einar replied simply, sitting formally and confidently opposite them.

"This is where you found out about the existence of this knowledge of Hakonan technology? And it is how you began to become aware of it, too?"

"Though the origin of this information seems irrelevant at this point, that is correct."

Yearlson paused a moment, taking in Einar's cool and calm attitude to size up the best way to deal with the matter at hand. He deemed it best to meet the alien's aloof demeanour with an equal approach, remaining confident and collected.

"Very well. Now that we have clearly established that, perhaps you could tell us what you would want in exchange for the technologies?"

"Indeed I would," Einar said. "In basic terms, I request relocation on Earth."

"You simply want to stay here?" Yearlson echoed, raising his brow.

"Not simply. There are several conditions I must insist are met before I will agree to any deal."

"And these are?"

"Firstly, I will require access to quarters and facilities necessary to survival, such as food and medical treatment. The base quarters I have been assigned and the facilities within the SGC are more than adequate to fulfil this."

"That sounds reasonable," Hammond commented.

"Secondly, this relocation would be permanent. I do not intend to be exiled once I have provided all of the knowledge I can and are of no more use in that respect. My time here will be indefinite, or until I wish to leave of my own accord. Thirdly, I demand a guarantee that I am given the same personal rights that the Tauri are granted – you are aware of my nature as an engineered weapon, and I am also aware of your curiosity as well as your current desperation for new weapons. I am a 'technology' that I exclude from this offer and will not be used as a research specimen for your own purposes."

Einar paused for a moment.

"Finally, I am aware that my clear appearance as an alien to your world prevents me from roaming outside of the SGC complex. For this reason, to prevent myself from… I believe an appropriate term would be 'cabin fever'… I must be allowed to regularly travel offworld. I am willing to accompany teams already scheduled to travel through the Stargate to prevent disruption to the running of the SGC, and will assist them where appropriate, in exchange for this."

"I'm sure the President will be willing to consider these conditions, Einar."

"Now that we know what you are willing to exchange for, could you give us an outline of what technologies you would be providing us with?" the second negotiator, by the name of Cowan, asked.

"Anything I might tell you now would be only a fraction of the knowledge I have and so will gradually become an outdated account. As far as I can tell, what I know now is not the sum total of the technology Sigrun left in my mind," Einar explained. "However, I'm afraid the answer is no."

"What?"

"At present I am unwilling to disclose the exact nature of the technology I have become aware of thus far. Only when we have reached an agreement will I tell you of that."

"Einar, without an idea about what you could tell us, we can't judge whether or not it's valuable enough for what you're asking," Sam put into the conversation, gaining the Innarim's attention.

"Perhaps," Einar glanced pointedly at the men from Washington, "but I have very little reason to trust _you_."

"I'm afraid that would make your position in these negotiations too unreasonable, sir," Cowan stated.

Sitting back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest, the alien gave a slight smirk, "Consider it retribution. Yet, I recommend you think more about just how much danger you are in with Deimos around before you dismiss me so easily – ask yourself, just how _desperate_ are you going to get?"

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Warrior's Oath

_I'm still alive! Sorry about the MASSIVE gap since I last updated. Reality can be demanding. I think this chapter is longer than normal, so hopefully that makes up for it a bit. But for those who are enjoying the story, I DO intend to finish, no matter how long it takes! __I have basically what I want to happen mapped out, so hopefully updates should be more frequent than they have been. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and is sticking with the fic!_**  
**

**Chapter 12: Warriors Oath**

Einar, undoubtedly bored, was swinging his sword in a succession of arcs in his quarters when Sam arrived. The alien looked very much like Teal'c, honing skills of combat like a true warrior of ancient traditions. Given the limited space, the Innarim ceased the exercise as she drew closer. Though Einar was facing the other way, Sam didn't even announce herself. She had learned from previous experience that his keen wolven senses would have noticed her coming before she had arrived.

"Don't you still have the Vapenvulv?"

"I do, Major," he said, sheathing the sword. "I do, but if I am to fight against my former brothers from Stoneheim, a metal blade will harm them where the Vapen blades will not. Besides, this weapon was a parting gift from Gairwyn's people on Cimmera… those that did not fear me, at least. Did you wish something from me?"

"Answers," Sam replied cautiously. "You're… well, different…"

Einar nodded, his expression giving away nothing. He sat and motioned for her to do the same.

"Since I left Cimmera, I visited twenty other worlds. Never did I find anywhere that would fully accept me. Where I was not immediately hated and cursed, I was still feared. Rejection is not pleasant. After that, I remained on my own, eventually ending up on Traer."

"But you must have dealt with that before. Last time you were here, you did say that some Innarim were killed after Hakon was defeated because humans feared and attacked you."

Sam paused for a moment.

"What else happened to you?"

Einar gazed away, his mood suddenly worsening: "What happened? Jack O'Neill is what happened to me!"

"What?"

"O'Neill is a noble soul, but do you realise what his mind gave to me?"

Sam shook her head, frowning. Einar narrowed his eyes further.

"Darkness."

"Darkness?"

"His past is steeped in nightmares. It is little wonder much of his previous work is classified. To relive in his memories, even though those events have never occurred to me… trapped inside my head… inescapable…"

With a short growl of frustration and a defeatist sigh, he trailed off.

"He can't help being who he is, Einar," Sam defended.

"That is little consolation."

"I guess so. Wouldn't those memories fade back into dormancy like yours did for the Colonel though?"

"They have… but my mind was altered by their influence before they faded. That change remains with me even if the direct memories do not."

"It can't have helped your state of mind if you've found out about Stoneheim."

"I did go back there – it is how I know about the other Innarim – but it was when it had been destroyed, the atmosphere turned toxic and irradiated. The trip, brief though it was, nearly killed me."

Sam shrugged awkwardly: "No wonder you're so angry."

* * *

Hammond was summoned to the control room by gate technicians after an incoming wormhole connected to the Stargate. The audio-only transmission was from the Tok'ra.

"This is Turam of the Tok'ra. Our agents have more information concerning Deimos."

"This is General Hammond. Thank you for contacting us, Turam. What can you tell us?"

"Deimos is planning to establish a base of operations on a planet called Farlor," Turam said.

"We've very recently visited Farlor. There is a rustic society there," Hammond replied.

"Indeed. As you know, the Tok'ra do not have the manpower for an evacuation. We would be unable to help, but we believe that the Tauri would be properly equipped to assist the people there."

"Turam," Hammond began. "We'll do what we can, but our past experiences are usually that people are reluctant to leave their homeworld, despite the danger."

"We trust you will do what you need to, General. We will contact you again if we have more to tell you."

* * *

Jack was once again glad to be on a mission. Farlor reminded him of his identity crisis, but Einar simply escalated the problem. He was glad to be millions of miles away from at least a short while. It was the day following the Tok'ra message, and Hammond was sending SG-1 back to Farlor with orders to offer relocation to a safer world to the Farlorans. SG-7 were being sent as well – if the people agreed, the plan was to begin organising the evacuation immediately.

Teal'c was the last to arrive. Jack considered that strange in itself. Teal'c then detoured to the control room to talk with General Hammond. The two seemed uncertain about whatever they were discussing. Suspicious, he left the gateroom to join them himself.

"Is there a problem, sir?" the Colonel asked.

"Teal'c tells me that Einar is asking to join the mission."

"Well, the clear answer is no. Let's get going, Teal'c," O'Neill said.

"It's not that simple, Colonel," Hammond stopped him. "Einar is getting more and more frustrated, and in turn he's less co-operative with the negotiators. It might be an idea to let him join you to let him relax a little – a goodwill gesture."

"Indeed," Teal'c added. "I have invited him to spar with me, warrior-to-warrior, several times since he arrived to preoccupy him, but it seems to have little effect."

"Hey, this is an evacuation, not a vacation!"

"I'm aware of that, Colonel," Hammond said firmly, "but we're facing a crisis here. If Einar really does know about technology that can help us, we need him on our side."

"He might not be the only one with that knowledge, sir," Jack retorted fiercely. "Why do we have to pander to him?"

"But so far you haven't shown any evidence of possessing Hakonan knowledge," Hammond declared. "I understand that you have some strong opinions about Einar, but we're here to do our jobs in defending Earth. You will leave your negative feelings out of this. SG-1 has the most experience where Einar is concerned, so if he is going to go offworld I would prefer it to be with you. You will allow him to accompany you."

Jack glared, but said nothing as he turned to go back to the gateroom.

"And, Colonel?" the General said. "That is an order."

* * *

Jonas took the initiative when they arrived at Farlor and made their way to Torran's village. Torran himself – the village elder – was summoned to greet them. Einar had made an immediate impression, unsettling the natives. He seemed to predict this and stayed out of the way of the curious onlookers as they entered the village clearing. Teal'c stood with him as Jonas explained the situation and outlined the offer of relocation to Torran's people. As Hammond had originally suspected, the villagers were hesitant.

"Your offer is generous," Torran explained. "Yet this is our home. We do not wish to leave it behind."

"We understand you'd be upset," Jack spoke, his voice betraying annoyance, "but I don't see where the discussion is, Torran. If you stay here, this Gou'ald guy is definitely, _definitely_ going to come along. So, if you don't want to be killed or enslaved by a power-hungry egomaniac, I suggest you get packing."

Torran didn't look impressed.

"Perhaps you don't understand. We are farmers, and as such we have strong ties to our land. We cannot simply tear ourselves away as you suggest."

Jonas tried to interject, but Jack wasn't about to be silenced: "The Goa'uld will be even less understanding, I can promise you that!"

* * *

Across the clearing, Teal'c regarded the Innarim warrior, noticing his look of concentration. It's wasn't hard to deduce what he was doing.

"You can hear O'Neill and Torran from this distance?" Teal'c quizzed.

"Yes."

"How is the meeting progressing?"

"Not good."

* * *

Jack soon ordered the teams back to the gate, frustrated.

"Sir, I really think you should let Jonas take some more time to convince them," Sam voiced.

"They don't want us to help, Carter. You do remember what happened at K'Tau, don't you? Two SG members were _killed_. It's not happening again if I have anything to do with it."

As they passed Teal'c and Einar, Jack gestured for them to follow. Teal'c obeyed silently, but Einar stubbornly stayed put. The two teams stopped when they realised the Innarim wasn't following them.

"Hey, back to the gate!" Jack hollered at him, starting to backtrack to the village clearing.

"No."

Jack bristled, "Why not?"

"You know perfectly well. The Innarim are sworn to fight the Goa'uld above all else. Remember the Highest Law: no attacking friends or aiding foes? To leave now would be to help the Goa'uld."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Farlorans would be attacked. They could become slaves or hosts from our inaction. I will not leave knowing that may be their fate!"

"Einar stop being an idiot! Not even you could stop an entire army single-handedly," Jack barked.

* * *

Hammond was greeted by an irate O'Neill when the teams sent to Farlor returned. In a short debriefing, Jack explained how Einar had steadfastly refused to budge, no matter what the others had said. In the end, he left Teal'c at the village with Einar in case their valuable source of new knowledge decided to disappear completely during the night.

"This could be a problem. I've received word that Kinsey is en route to the SG concerning the negotiations. If Einar isn't here…"

"With all due respect, sir," Jack said, "I did let you know this was a bad idea. I don't recommend letting him offworld again."

"I'm afraid it may be impossible to prevent that – access offworld is part of Einar's official demands. There is also the problem of the Farlorans," the General stated. "There is little chance of relocating them?"

"It doesn't look likely, sir," Sam answered him. "They're at a low level of technology, so I don't think they fully comprehend the danger they're in."

"I'd be willing to try again, General," Jonas pitched in.

"Sorry, but I agree with Colonel O'Neill. There may be very little time left, and if they are so adamant about staying then there isn't much we can do, as much as I wish it was otherwise."

"What about Einar?" Sam reminded. "It'd be a simple trip to go back and get Teal'c but Einar won't come. We can't just leave him behind if he's our best chance at finding new technology right now."

"Then he may have to be forcefully returned to the SGC."

"It would probably have some serious diplomatic shockwaves," Jonas spoke out. "He'd be furious, wouldn't he?"

"These are tough times, son," Hammond admitted. "Earth itself could be hanging in the balance here."

* * *

Night fell on Farlor. Teal'c had been offered shelter for the night by Torran. Though thankful, he remained awake and followed Colonel O'Neill's order to keep an eye on Einar and make sure he didn't sneak off.

Einar had thus far skirted the village, apparently exploring. Teal'c made sure the wolf alien was in view at all times, following him where necessary. The Jaffa understood that Einar needed to stretch his legs and enjoy the open air and the wide spaces – he had been confined to the base for such a long time himself when he had first joined the Tauri. As it had become darker, Einar had returned to the clearing at the village centre and sat where there was a clear view of everything. Teal'c had joined him and the two warriors sat in the silence, ever vigilant.

Teal'c finally broke the silence: "It is no wonder the Innarim commanded the fear of the Goa'uld. Your laws demand great bravery and conviction."

"That is good to hear, Teal'c. I no longer command the respect of O'Neill though," the voice answered through the darkness.

"Nor you his, Vaktarv Einar."

"Do not call me that!" Einar barked.

"Is that not your proper title, Einar? Given to you by your creator?"

"It is a title _forced_ on me by Jarl Sigrun," Einar corrected disdainfully. "I am an Innarim _warrior_, not just a database for schematics. Would you not feel demeaned; being reduced to the likes of a computer?"

Teal'c frowned. Clearly it wasn't just Jack who was having identity problems. Perhaps the Innarim just didn't realise that – after all, Jack and Einar had been mostly avoiding each other.

"You are uncertain of yourself, Einar," he probed. "Would it calm you to know that you are not alone?"

"No."

"You're hostility of O'Neill seems irrational in the face of the progress the Tauri could make with your help, rather than your distrust."

"Irrational…" Einar echoed with a sigh. "Pure reason can be cold and cruel, Teal'c. Better to follow our emotions – they are what make us alive. Is it not more honest to listen to them than to conceal and smother them? You yourself followed your heart rather than your mind, did you not? What is rational about turning against one of the most powerful races in this galaxy in favour of joining a technologically inferior one?"

"There is truth to your words – my heart did lead the way down that path, in the knowledge that it was the benign option. I too would stand with those who would die trying to stop the false gods," Teal'c admitted. "Yet, reason is important to the warriors of the Tauri. However much their hearts wish for something, they must often look to the greater cause to preserve themselves in this war."

The pair were interrupted as several of the Farlorans, led by Torran, approached, carrying lit torches to illuminate the way.

"You are the one called Einar?"

"Correct."

"You truly intend to stay here? To fight?" the Farloran questioned.

"It is my oath as a warrior," Einar stood proudly.

"He speaks the truth," Teal'c added, remembering the rejection by the Stoneheimers after Einar had helped the SG teams to escape them. "The laws of his kind demand this of him."

There were murmurs from the small group.

"The others said that to stay here would be almost certain death. The same must be true for you, formidable though you both appear. Why do you stay in that knowledge?"

"True warriors defend those who need it," Einar answered firmly. "If you will not leave for your safety, then I must attempt to bring safety to this place instead. This is my purpose, until the very end if I so choose."

* * *

The rest of SG-1 was taken aback when the returned to Farlor. A stream of people was trickling towards the gate. Among them, Teal'c and Einar were helping to haul a heavy cart for some of the farmers. Torran the elder explained to them.

"We are deeply grateful for your offer and hope that it still stands. At first we believed you were simply too cautious and that this alien warlord would ignore our simple, harmless people. When these two remained, we began to doubt…" Torran said. "The determination of the wolf to help us no matter the cost, even death, swayed us. It is clear that our safety is of great concern, and to ignore the selflessness of this offer would be of great disrespect to our saviours."

"What about the other villages?" Jonas asked. "You said that there are several of them near to the gate?"

"Ah yes, but we have sent messengers to pass word of this exodus to them. They should follow in a matter of days."

After a brief message to the SGC to make ready for the Farloran villagers, the natives were soon shepherded through the gate to safety.

* * *

SG-1 came through the gate with the last of the farmers from the first village, Einar with them. As Jonas and Teal'c followed the Farlorans to give guidance and help, Jack confronted the Innarim at the base of the gateroom ramp.

"I might not be able to stop you from going offworld," Jack snapped harshly, "but when you're with my team you'd better not try something like that again. I'm not going to tolerate that kind of rebelliousness."

Einar seemed unconcerned. "Why not? It succeeded, did it not?"

"And if next time it gets someone killed?"

"You are just angry because I did what you could not," Einar was clearly referring to the mission.

The look that crossed Jack's face was one that Sam recognised. He was fuming, and it was about this point he lost control and pounced at the antagonist. She grabbed his arm pre-emptively. It concerned her that this was a rare emotional display for him. As a military man he was trained in keeping his cool in difficult situations.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me over the past year?"

"Oh, I can imagine," Einar stated sharply.

"Then you can imagine that I'd love to break your jaw!"

Einar darkened, leaning closer to Jack threateningly: "So the mind of a lifelong warrior brought you nothing but misery?"

Jack didn't back down, and Einar emitted a deep, primal growl.

"Join the club, _Jonathan_…"

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Reluctant Ally

_I managed to do this chapter a lot quicker than usual, thankfully. Yey for free time! Anyway, I'll try to be a bit more reliable with chapters from now on. I want to particularly thank feb04, who has reviewed regularly throughout both stories. Thanks go to all readers and reviewers of course. I know I say that almost every chapter, but I just like to point out that I'm grateful people are reading this. Here's the next bit:_**  
**

**Chapter 13: Reluctant Ally**

With everyone back at the SGC, the negotiations resumed. All of SG-1 joined the Washington staff in the conference room this time rather than just Sam and Jonas. Subconsciously influenced by Jack's past experiences, Einar took an instant dislike to another newcomer to the room – Kinsey. The man looked smug.

"Now, I hear from Mr. Yearlson and Mr. Cowan here that things have been going very slowly," Kinsey began.

"It seems to be a matter of trust," Hammond said. "At least, a lack of it. We can't make any assurances to Einar without something substantial to weigh his claim on…"

"… and I am unwilling to concede any ground to those who have shown me little consideration in the past," Einar cut in firmly. "Are you becoming desperate yet?"

Kinsey ignored him: "Well, this pointless staring contest called a negotiation is over."

"You refuse my terms, then?" Einar sat back, arms crossed.

"No," Kinsey corrected. "Your terms are void. A year ago, the NID was granted unlimited access to all technologies linked to the Innarim and the Hakonans. That access was never countermanded, and so is still in force. We are already entitled to you and all of your knowledge."

"_Entitled_?" Einar laughed disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious?" Jonas exclaimed.

"I'm very serious, Mr. Quinn," Kinsey said. "We are authorised to use force where necessary."

"I am not _property_ to be passed around!" Einar snarled. "Not even my creators dared sink to such a base moral outlook. They _respected_ us as noble warriors… as kindred souls!"

"Souls?" Kinsey matched Einar's dark tone. "How can you have souls? You're a weapon – a monster created in a lab. If you are classed as a weapon, then you aren't classed as a person. That means you have no rights here. You belong to us."

SG-1 shifted uncomfortably during this rant, knowing full well what effect it would have. Jack and Teal'c tried to act pre-emptively, but to no avail. Einar shot up onto the table, leaving the two to grab at air. Teeth bared, the wolf alien charged on all fours at Kinsey, knocking them both to the floor as he pounced at the chair. The SFs moved to help the senator, but the Innarim had recovered and dragged Kinsey upright. Einar held him with one clawed hand by the throat, slamming him into the wall. As SG-1 and the SFs surrounded them, Einar deftly activated one of his Vapen blades.

"You dare to insult the Einherjar – the honourable dead? The Innarim have done far greater deeds than you ever have, you weak fool!" Einar tightened his grip, ignoring the soldiers all aiming their guns at him. "If you even _suggest_ again that my race are simply monstrous abominations, you will _not_ survive to make the mistake a third time!"

Jack had taken a sidearm from one of the SFs as they all scrambled to stop Einar, and now he took the opportunity to vent some of his anger at the Innarim warrior in the course of his duty. In order to prevent Einar doing any further damage to Kinsey, despite his dislike of the man, he aimed low and shot at Einar's leg.

There was a crack of gunpowder igniting.

A flare of blue energy in the air.

The clinking of a bullet as it skittered across the table and dropped to the floor.

Jack backed off in disbelief, and was treated to a very contemptuous glare from Einar. It was obvious what had just happened. The bullet had been deflected by Einar's shield, giving off a short flare of light as energy was used for it. The bullet had bounced away in the other direction. Yet, Jack knew it shouldn't have happened at all. Innarim shielding technology only blocked _energy_ weapons!

At last there was some clue as to what new technology Einar knew about.

Kinsey slipped to the ground as Einar released his grip, focusing his enraged eyes at O'Neill.

"You are lucky I am angrier at him," Einar pointed to the bruised and gasping senator being assisted by SFs.

* * *

Much to Hammond's relief, Einar had not attacked anyone else, and had gladly left to go back to his quarters. He had ordered that Einar be temporarily confined there, though he was doubtful the guards could do much if Einar decided he wasn't happy with that arrangement. Kinsey's presence would never have improved their chances of reasoning further with Einar, but the Innarim's dangerous disposition wasn't making it easy to have his terms accepted by Washington.

SG-1 were mulling over the meeting as well. Sam was fascinated: "He must have upgraded his shields so they work against projectile weapons too. This is amazing – if we manage to make our own version of these advanced shields, we'll have something that equals the one the Goa'uld use. In large numbers they could be used-"

"Carter!" Jack warned. "We don't have them just yet."

"I'm guessing it won't be easy to get them either," Jonas commented. "You can tell he's a warrior and not a diplomat. Attacking the senator wasn't exactly the best way to make friends."

"Attempting to fire upon Einar was ultimately an unwise action too, O'Neill. He will be equally unhappy with-"

"Teal'c!" Jack barked, irritated. "Don't forget, you guys… I might have this information too. We might not have to rely on that Vaktarv furball. The only reason Hammond hasn't kicked him through the gate is because he has knowledge for sure. We've got to worry about the Farlorans for now. We're part of the evac mission at 0800 tomorrow – get enough rest tonight."

* * *

In typical disregard of O'Neill's insistence to have a life and to actually sleep at night, Sam had spent the rest of her time that day working in her lab, and then typing up her notes at home on her computer, lost in her work. It took her a moment to snap out of her single-minded focus and realise her telephone was ringing. She looked at the clock – it was past one in the morning.

Cautiously, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Carter, hi_," Jack greeted. "_Did I wake you?_"

"N… no, I was just-" Sam trailed off. "You knew I'd be awake, sir. Is there an emergency?"

"_I hope not,_" Jack replied lightly.

"Where are you, Colonel?" she quizzed.

"_At home. I just wanted to ask you about something… sort of personal, I suppose._"

Sam cast her mind back. When Einar had left a year ago, Jack had become far more open and social to the rest of the team. Aside from free nights spent as a team to bond and socialise, Jack had begun trying to get Sam to lighten up. He was less guarded about enjoying her company, and for a while they had both begun renting out a film once a week, alternating between their respective abodes to watch it. Though it was strictly as friends, and Hammond trusted both of his officers, a few rumours had started up on the base. However, since the activated area of his mind began to slip into dormancy and he was plagued by uncertainties, he had become more reclusive. The weekly routine slipped to fortnightly, then to monthly and then stopped completely. When Daniel had ascended, hitting the team hard, even team nights had become few and far between. It had come to the point where she no longer expected to get a phone call from him other than about work related topics. To get a personal call from him now was unheard of.

"_Do you have a minute?_" Jack asked, and she could hear him smiling. "_After telling you all to get some rest, I can't sleep_."

"Of course," Sam sat down. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jack sighed: "_Everything's just bothering me_."

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Sir?"

"_Carter_…" he began indecisively. "_What are your impressions of Einar, based on what you know about him since he came back_?"

"Well, he's very different now, sir," Sam said. "He's obviously less naïve than before. It was obvious that he doesn't trust our government, otherwise he'd have mentioned those shields before now."

"_The government I can understand, but what about the SGC… about_ _us_?" Jack implored. "_He worked on the generator last time because he said he trusted the team. Why not now?_"

"He saw this NID move coming. Maybe he just didn't want to risk telling anyone until he'd made a bargain."

Sam heard him sigh again.

"_So he doesn't irritate you at all? You don't feel anything strange?_"

"No…" Sam frowned. "What are you getting at, sir?"

"_I can't explain it. When he was trapped inside my head, he did annoy me, but for some reason just being around him now, even though he isn't in my head, gets to me more. How does that work?_"

"Have you taken other factors into account, sir?" Sam said. "Your situation is unique. After all, you two have been inside each other's minds, and at one point you knew everything about each other. Everyone has secrets – things we don't want anyone to know - and it'd be natural to feel uncomfortable facing someone who knew about everything in your mind."

"_Strangely that reminder doesn't make me feel better…_"

"Sorry, sir," Sam grimaced. "I don't think you should get too worked up about it. Keep in mind that Einar always gets edgy when he's around you. He probably has exactly the same problem."

Jack said nothing more.

"Sir, I'm sure there's a way to resolve this, for both of you, but for now we have to worry about Deimos."

* * *

It took the better part of two days to guide and accommodate most of the Farlorans. SG-1 along with half a dozen other teams assisted the convoys of people, supplies and belongings through the gate back to Earth. Despite Sam's words about Einar being in the same situation, Jack was still unhappy about Einar showing up on a mission again. The wolf _was_ helping out, at times carrying nervous youngsters or helping other SG personnel with the elderly to ensure they didn't fall behind.

Yet, Einar's presence was different this time. Furious at Kinsey's claims and insults in the negotiations, the Innarim had pulled out of bargaining completely.

Einar's race didn't conceal their emotions or instincts, and pride was apparently no exception. He demanded that he be allowed to leave through the gate at the earliest opportunity – that had turned out to be with the first teams heading back to Farlor for the other fleeing natives. Hammond and some of the others had tried to convince him to reconsider, but had been met with stubbornness.

Jonas _was_ unsettled by the alien from the recent incident with Kinsey, but he still lacked the deeper experience the others had with him and so was the one less troubled by the Innraim's drastic change of attitude since the whole body-transfer mess a year ago.

"I'm going to talk to him again," Jonas decided out loud.

Teal'c spoke before Jonas could jog away: "Jonas Quinn, you have tried three times today already. I am concerned persistence would anger him further. You could be harmed."

"It just doesn't seem right, though… leaving thing as they are…"

"You seem strongly compelled to act," Teal'c commented, inclining his head. "Do you still seek to redeem yourself in the eyes of Colonel O'Neill?"

Jonas grimaced: "Nothing I've done so far seems to have made up for Daniel, and I get myself into trouble but I'm not very good at getting myself out of it."

"It would be best to let your mind rest from such matters, Jonas Quinn," Teal'c gave a benign smile. "Colonel O'Neill simply does not find scientists to be approachable at first – even Major Carter and Daniel Jackson had initial difficulties."

"Really?"

"Indeed, and Colonel O'Neill would not have assigned you to SG-1 if he did not believe you were capable of the position."

Jonas considered this, his mood lightening.

"Thanks, Teal'c, but I'm still going to give Einar another try."

The Kelownan spotted the wolven creature wandering along a ridge, looking outwards from the gate. Einar didn't turn to acknowledge him as Jonas clambered up to join him. Jonas had become used to Einar being able to hear him coming from much further away than humans typically could, and so abandoned his original topic of discussion as he realised Einar wasn't paying any attention to him. With ears twitching, the Innarim was seemingly looking for something… something his own senses couldn't detect.

"What is it?" Jonas asked immediately.

"You cannot hear that yet?" Einar asked in return, his previous bad mood lost.

"No, what is it?"

Einar instinctively activated his Vapen blades with deft flicks of his arms, and turned to the people trekking towards and through the gate. The Innarim's gaze zeroed in on Jack, the one in charge of these evac missions.

"O'Neill!" he bellowed, causing everyone to look up. "Hurry. Gliders… not more than a minute away!"

Though important, those words were enough to cause panic. The Farlorans began to stampede for the gate, the danger evident from warning and the tense reactions from the SG personnel. The soldiers tried to maintain some order, but in the end the natives willingness to hurry along despite leaving behind the hand-drawn wooden carts full of their belongings was advantageous. The SG teams then focused on helping along the very young and very old who couldn't run as well as the others, while SG-1 and SG-3 joined Jonas and Einar on the ridge to cover the Farloran's escape. With the high ground, they would have the advantage.

Following Jack's commands, they all ducked down just behind the summit of the ridge. Two deathgliders swooped overhead. Though at first they could see nothing, that first pass over the stargate had basically given the pilots a clear view of proceedings. They had no reason to hold back on their next pass over the ridge, and defending the gate against the gliders would prove harder than against the inevitable troop of Jaffa soldiers that would follow in their wake. The mission plan had opted against bringing any heavy weaponry such as grenade- or rocket-launchers that would prove more effective against gliders – they needed speed rather than strength to get everyone safely to Earth.

Below, the foliage by the treeline rustled, but the gliders returned before any targets had emerged. Glowing bolts of energy pounded into the ridge. The very ground shook with the force. Dirt and gravel was flung into the air. The two teams fired at the aircraft, hoping to at least put them off.

The pilots didn't waver, and they managed to take a shot each at the fleeing natives as they cleared the ridge. The blasts tore through the wooden carts, and both SG soldiers and Farlorans were thrown aside by the impacts.

"Go and help them out," Jack ordered to SG-3. "We'll hold off the Jaffa."

They obeyed, skidding down the slope and helping the others to carry the wounded to the gate.

By the time the gilders had returned for a third sweep, the Jaffa heading towards them on foot were visible. SG-1 began firing down on the grey-armoured soldiers. In return, they ducked down themselves, and aimed their staffs at them at the top of the ridge.

Einar was still on the ridge with them. Armed with his Vapen blades and his Cimmeran sword, he wasn't being much help. The alien regretted turning down the offer of a P-90. After all, he was leaving and so a weapon with finite shots wouldn't be much use for long. Unable to sit by uselessly any longer, he hurled himself over the ridge with a simple barked instruction to the others.

"Keep firing!"

Jack didn't even flinch, and kept aiming down at the Jaffa. Einar's shields would protect him from any friendly fire. The others hesitated slightly, but followed Jack's example as they all clicked on to the same reasoning.

Below, the Jaffa seemed bewildered to see an intact Innarim heading for them, but they soon began firing at Einar in their attempt to stop him. The advanced shields rendered him safe from it all. From his vantage point, Jack could see the melee that followed.

Einar swung at the Jaffa with his Vapenvulv, and they began to fall in succession, clutching at their burns from the energy blades. As the wavering Jaffa realised staff weapons were of no use, they began to draw on their knives. Practically surrounding Einar, they looked as if they would inevitably win, but though they managed to get in a few stabs and slices at the warrior wolf, none of them were eager to jump forward.

SG-1 kept picking off Jaffa, trying to help out Einar fighting below. One of the Jaffa, finding strength in the hope that he would be glorified for being the one to defeat the Innarim, boldly raised his knife at Einar as the creature was distracted by Jaffa from the opposite direction.

His head was thrown to the side, and he slumped bodily to the ground with a gunshot wound to the head. On the ridge, Jack grimly picked another target.

Einar sliced his glowing blue blade through another Jaffa, and with his rage boiling over, he swung in a wide arc to ward off any counterattacks. Their numbers dwindling, and faced with Einar, the Jaffa decided discretion to be the better part of valour and began to retreat back to the treeline.

And Einar, unable to resist the untamed hunting instincts of his lupine heritage, picked out one and gave chase.

Jack ordered the team to fall back to the gate and dial Earth, but Sam hesitated, her eyes glued to the scene below. The Innarim pounced at the back of the doomed Jaffa warrior, flooring him in seconds, and plunged a Vapen blade into his back.

And held it there.

The terror and pain-filled cry of the Jaffa cut through her. Einar was supposed to be an noble Innarim warrior, but there was nothing noble about this. The Jaffa were retreating, and it gave them the chance they all needed to leave. _This_ was cruel and unnecessary.

Jack grabbed her arm to tug her away from the ridge as the gliders passed over once more. She caught a glimpse of Einar beginning to head back up the ridge just as she and Jack began to slide down their side of it to the gate.

Sam remembered what the alien had said to her.

_Do you realise what his mind gave to me?_

… _Darkness_

As the gate established a link, Jack ordered the team through. Jonas and Teal'c needed no further urging, and Jack darted through after them, believing that Sam was immediately behind him.

However, Sam stopped. She looked back at Einar as he reached the DHD and crouched down for safety from the gliders circling overhead. As the gliders passed, he made no move. He was waiting for her to leave, Sam realised, so he could dial out to somewhere else.

Sam crouched too, but looked at him wordlessly. Her face betrayed horror at what she'd seen Einar do, but Sam also was looking imploringly at him. The SGC needed his help, and she now believed that _he_ needed help.

As the sound of the gliders temporarily faded, Einar looked thoughtfully at the blood-spatter on the ground around the gate, no doubt aware that some of it belonged to SGC personnel. He then looked back at Sam, judging her expression, her unspoken request…

"You are right," he admitted gravely. "I can no more leave the Tauri to die than I could the Farlorans, can I?"

Grabbing his arm, Sam motioned for Einar to follow through the gate. When the gliders returned, they were long gone.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Vale of Suffering

_Hello again. Got another chapter up... obviously. I think thechapters are getting longer - this one was about 10 pages in Word, rather than the usual 5-7 pages! Anyway, hope you enjoy this latest bit, and I hope that it poses some new questions. I'll get the next bit done as soon as I can, real life allowing. I have some family stuff planned, and I have some things to look into before the next academic year. Therefore it may take a bit longer than this one did._

_Hopefully this will keep you all interested for now. Thanks and appreciation to all readers and reviewers, as always!_**  
**

**Chapter 14: Vale of Suffering**

Hammond was in the control room seeing off one of the SG teams, in the hope of finding a suitable new world for the Farlorans, when an SF approached him. He whispered something in the General's ear, and led the way to the corridor outside. Several more SFs stood around an anxious looking Einar – the security watching him had been increased for everyone's peace of mind – and gripped their weapons firmly. Hammond was sure they'd been told that both energy and projectile weapons were useless, but as a military man himself he knew they'd be even more on edge if they'd been issued with combat knives alone to cope with the Innarim warrior. After all, the centuries-old warrior had suffered several knife wounds at the hands of the Jaffa on Farlor and managed to recover quickly after a hasty visit to Janet to patch up the gashes.

"You asked to see me, Einar," the General stated.

"Yes, General," Einar began. "Time is ticking away. Deimos will have already started building up his forces on Farlor. None of us can afford to be whittling precious minutes away with more negotiations."

"What are you getting at?"

"You can talk directly to your nation's leader. If I were to agree _right now_ to go and retrieve what notes I have made on these new technologies, would he agree to my terms? To let me stay here, and to help out with missions?"

Hammond considered this a moment.

"I can't speak completely on his behalf," Hammond stated, "but there isn't anything stopping me from asking him. If you wait in your quarters, I'll let you know as soon as I have the President's answer."

* * *

Within a few hours, SG-1 had been summoned to a short briefing. A compromise has been reached. Though Einar had not explained exactly what he'd be providing, the President himself had accepted the alien's terms in return for immediate information. Unfortunately, the Innarim admitted to having secreted away his notes back on Traer. Though they were hidden outside of the now demolished Hakonan lab, Deimos' Jaffa would likely still be there, picking through the rubble of the building for anything useful.

For security issues, Einar wasn't going alone. Mutual distrust with the higher-ups made them suspicious that Einar might just take his notes and disappear completely, regardless of the fact he was narrowly persuaded back when he could have easily left after helping with the evac mission or that his actual demands were for indefinite stay on Earth.

Silently, Einar led the way on the planet, giving brief signals to the others where necessary. They seemed to take a winding path, following the Innarim's nose. Jaffa must have been patrolling the area. As they skirted the edge of the hills, Jack spotted distant figures in the charred remains of the Traer lab, as predicted. Hopefully, things would go smoothly for a change.

The Innarim stopped them with a wave among a rocky stretch of hills. Rough stones loomed above them, and Einar began to find footholds, steadily clambering up several metres. He stopped, glancing upwards to an opposite rocky wall. With a single coil back, he sprung deftly at it, grabbing on with his claws.

Sam understood. Einar didn't want these notes to be found easily, so he had chosen small ledges and alcoves that were difficult, if not impossible for a human of Jaffa to reach without climbing gear.

"Hey, Carter," Jack asked quietly, approaching her while keeping his eyes on the path they had just come from. "Back on Farlor… you took about a minute to follow through the gate."

"Yes, sir," she whispered back.

"Jonas had spent all day trying to talk Einar out of leaving. What'd you say to him that changed his mind in sixty seconds?"

"Well… I didn't actually say anything, sir," Sam replied truthfully.

"You said nothing? Literally?" Jack said incredulously.

Sam nodded awkwardly. Jack opened his mouth to speak again, but they were both interrupted by the thud of something hitting Jonas on the head. Einar had thrown down a cloth bundle, and Jonas had fumbled the catch. Sam allowed herself a smirk and moved to join the Innarim and the Kelownan. Yet, she could feel her CO's suspicious eyes watching her as she walked. She hadn't lied to him, but he didn't believe her.

They moved on, retrieving a second bundle containing notes, and then onwards to the third.

"This is the last one," Einar declared, climbing to yet another out of the way ledge eroded into the stone of the hills.

SG-1 were keeping watch, and the wolf alien depended on this for his next move. Certain that they couldn't see what he was doing, he carefully found the neatly tied cloth where he had left it and unwrapped the package. From it he picked up a metallic cylinder, with hastily scrawled Hakonan Norse runes on it. It was in his handwriting. The Innarim had been debating a decision since he had suggested the compromise. Now, as he held the item again after hiding it away long before his return to Earth, he made his choice. He stuffed the cylinder into one of his tunic pockets and re-wrapped the bundle. With a signal to Jonas, he tossed the cloth packet down for the Kelownan to catch, this time successfully.

Giving away nothing in his expression, Einar led them back to the gate, snaking past Jaffa patrols safely.

* * *

The Innarim had the customary escort to his quarters, now designated permanently as his own, and informed that there would be a guard outside if he needed anything. He had heard this before, when he was first shown to the quarters temporarily, and simply nodded his acknowledgement. When the escorting SF had left, Einar investigated the room to see what had changed. Clean BDUs had been placed in the cabinet and wardrobe, and someone had left some maps of relevant levels and marked down where to find the commissary, the SGC labs and the training rooms. Someone had highlighted the quarters he was in a handwritten label: YOU ARE HERE.

Though being back in the SGC dredged up faded memories from Jack of the base layout and so he knew where places were, he was glad for it. Einar had resolved to make it absolutely clear he wasn't going to be pushed around this time, and he had done that, but now he realised that he had to give some trust and respect to the SGC and the Tauri in order for them to do the same. Einar still didn't trust _everyone_, but he was relieved to be back where he had last felt at home, after so many vain attempts to find a place on other worlds.

After grabbing a set of BDUs and changing into them, the Innarim warrior fished the metal cylinder out of the earthen Cimmeran tunic he usually wore. The cloth bundles containing hard copies of the plans he had recovered from Traer had been passed on to Jonas to begin translating while Einar took the rest of the day to settle in and rest, but none of the others realised he had smuggled this thing past them. He re-read the runes he had written on it – Phoenix.

His content mood sunk, and Einar sighed to himself as he buried the syringe-like item in the chest of drawers, out of sight.

* * *

Several days later, General Hammond had ordered an initial report on what technology the notes from Traer described. It was Major Carter who compiled and delivered it to his office.

"Einar and Jonas have translated all of the notes we recovered, sir. They're designs for the advanced shields and methods of increasing the efficiency of kurstallis power sources. There is a third design, but it's incomplete. Einar hadn't finished it when the Goa'uld Malar showed up on Traer, and then Deimos after him. He's not even sure what it is yet, but he's working on it now," Sam rattled off professionally as she handed the base CO the file.

"And you've analysed how this technology will be able to help us?" Hammond asked, flipping to the relevant page of the report to skim over the results.

"Yes, sir," she nodded, engrossed. "We should be able to start making shield prototypes straight away since we have stockpiles of kurstallis crystals from the mining operations on Hakon, but it may take some time to build them to Earth specifications – Einar's advanced shields were an upgrade on his previous energy-only shields, rather than from scratch, so we have to allow for obstacles along the way."

"What about this energy efficiency information?"

"It's used as part of the advanced shield technology – it's how the devices manage to be more powerful but without a larger power source. It's partly how we never guessed that Einar's shields were improved. As well as that, the scientists on base think they could incorporate this energy efficiency into the designs for the Prometheus if they include a kurstallis energy system parallel to the conventional one. It would slightly increase the production time, which I know is a problem right now with Deimos about to attack, but they believe it would improve the overall operation of the ship. Given that we might be facing three Hatak motherships it won't guarantee anything, but any slight advantage or improvement is better than nothing."

"Thank you, Major," Hammond said. "As long as you and Jonas are working on this, I'll assign Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c to assisting with the Farloran relocation, and with training. We need as many pilots as possible if we can't prevent Deimos coming here, and since the Pentagon has finally approved the Hakonan staffs and started production, SG teams will all have to know how they are used."

Sam hesitated.

"General, do you… do you really think we can stop Deimos in time?"

Hammond put the report down, and started back at Sam grimly: "If we can't, we certainly won't go down without a fight, Major."

* * *

Hours changed to days, and then days merged together. The SG teams had found several worlds and had collaborated with the Farloran Elders to decide on the relocation. It would take time to move and establish all of the Farlorans, but two SG teams were dedicated to carry on with it while further training began back at the SGC.

Sam woke up suddenly as a cup of coffee was placed next to her head. She blinked, and realised she was in one of the labs, surrounded by paper. Einar loomed over her, looking vaguely amused.

"Work to be done," he said, inching the coffee closer to her head.

"Hmm…" she mumbled, holding out the pen she had fallen asleep still holding.

He took it, and quietly sat to carry on with writing down his notes and diagrams on the other side of the lab table. The Innarim was still working on the unfinished design he had brought back with him, steadily piecing together more and more of the details in his head, hour after hour. Sam remembered when he had helped the SGC with modifying a generator to resolve the 'two minds one body' incident – he had shown the ability to focus single-mindedly on something back then, but she could tell things had changed. Over the first few days of working on the new technology with the wolf alien she had discovered that he was still focused as before, but he was subdued; he lacked the same enthusiasm; he spoke where necessary rather than talking through all the details.

Sam was doing some work on making the advanced shield technology compatible, but she sat up to drink the coffee first.

"Any idea what it is yet?" she asked, sipping the drink.

Einar didn't glance up, but answered good-naturedly: "I believe it is some kind of storage device. I cannot be sure until I have completed the design."

"Einar," she ventured, putting the mug down. "Why are you suddenly so interested in staying on Earth, after spending so much time away, wandering? It's obvious you expected trouble from the Pentagon and the NID, and that you aren't on great terms with the Colonel anymore."

"I'm better off on Earth – other worlds fear and reject me, as I told you before," Einar didn't look up, but he slowed his writing for a moment. "Yet… I wish I could go back…"

"Go back? To Stoneheim?"

She picked up a pen herself and started to skim over what she's already done the night before as she listened for Einar's explanation.

"No. To Hakon… before it was destroyed," he said, sadly. "It was so much simpler then."

"Will you tell me about it?" Sam asked. Though they had a basic understanding about how Hakonan and Innarim culture worked, Einar had never gone into any massive detail. Daniel was eternally curious when Einar was at the SGC a year ago, and now Jonas asked any questions he could when he had the chance, but overall, there was never time to discuss it due to a crisis they all faced.

He considered the request briefly. Silently agreeing to it by sitting back and putting down his pen, Einar sighed thoughtfully.

"We were all like brothers – the Innarim - and the Hakonans were more than just humans who created us. They were like kin as well. They didn't even rule over us. We lived on Hakon and were the army that protected it, and the Hakonans respected and sustained us."

"The one depends on the other," Sam nodded in understanding. "If you were the Hakonan military, but the Hakonans didn't give the orders, who did?"

"The Tors," Einar stated. "Tor is the rank of leader among Innarim. Unlike your Earth military that has many ranks, there are only these two for us. Warrior Innarim and Tor Innarim. An Innarim warrior can become a Tor Innarim only if they are a seasoned veteran with experience of battle, strategy, planning and leadership."

"And the Innarim decide who rises in rank to Tor?"

"Yes. The Innarim usually numbered around a thousand in total, and a new Innarim was created when another died in battle or from old age. There were only ever five Tor Innarim, each directing around 200 warriors. When a Tor was lost, the remaining leaders decided on who should be promoted to Tor to replace them."

"It does sound a lot simpler," Sam admitted, thinking of how much Jonas would be kicking himself for missing out on all of this. "So what was life like back then?"

"A lot like with SG-1, a close-knit team. Some scouting missions only needed a single Innarim, but warriors often worked in small groups to stage attacks. It took time, sometimes years, to bring down a Goa'uld through our unique method of coaxing them to take us as hosts - we had to be careful that our presence and methods did not become widespread knowledge – and all that time working as a team bonded us all together. We lived in the wilderness, depending on instinct, and we all trusted each other completely. No secrets, no deception… just brotherhood."

_He must envy the SG teams_, Sam thought.

"You must really miss them all."

"I belonged with them," the solemn alien nodded. "It was my place… my purpose… the Goa'uld were the enemy and it was our job to fight them. Back then it was simple, when things like the Vaktarv were just tales or rumours."

"You're still fighting the Goa'uld though," she assured. "True to your purpose."

"The true purpose of an Innarim _warrior_," he stressed. "Until I found Jarl Sigrun's message, I was doing just that. Yet, I am not that and never was."

"Oh, right, that 'Keeper of the Legacy' thing," Sam remembered.

"I never asked for it. I don't want to _be_ the _Vaktarv_," the wolf despaired, leaning his head back hopelessly. "When I thought I was a warrior, I was happy. I knew what I was, what I had to do, and could choose whether or not to continue fighting. Then I find out that I am supposed to be the Vaktarv."

"Is that so bad?"

"This knowledge," Einar gestured to the designs littered about the lab, "was coded into my mind when I was created, and so I had no say in the matter. To possess this knowledge is by definition to be the Keeper of the Legacy. I could choose to no longer be a warrior, but I cannot choose to no longer be the Vaktarv."

"And that's why Sigrun was asking for forgiveness in his message?"

"I believe so."

Sam paused, thinking on Einar's words.

"The Vaktarv wasn't the only rumour then? You said there were others."

Einar had picked up his pen again, but stopped at her continued questioning.

"Yes, but most were just tales and superstitions. Legends of past warriors and leaders. Like that of Tor Fenrir, the first warrior to become a Tor Innarim, or of Vidar the Wanderer. Vidar ceased his warrior role after many centuries of fighting, and he is said to have had an unusual love of exploring. He spent years simply travelling from world to world to see what was on them, and some say that many Hakonan outposts and many Goa'uld bases the Innarim destroyed were on planets originally explored by Vidar."

"What happened to him in the end?"

"None of us were quite sure. It is just a tale, though his name was recorded on Hakon so he most likely actually existed many centuries before I was created. The story says that in the end his passion for new places led him to distant stars. I never understood that, because the Stargate meant that other stars and suns were a simple gate trip away. Yet, as I say, it is just a tale… a story…"

Throughout the narrative, Sam sensed a note of his old enthusiasm and laid-back demeanour returning. Clearly he still loved his home and his people, but it was all gone now.

"Well, there are plans to be made, work to be done," Einar declared, resuming with the design.

"One last question…"

"Yes?"

"You said that after you tried to live in other worlds when you left the SGC, you gave up and lived on your own from then on. If Earth was the place you felt most at home out of everywhere, why spend so much time on your own before coming here?"

"Do not misunderstand, Major. I did not return simply because I ran into Jonas in the Traer lab. I wanted to return to Earth, but then I was called to Jarl Sigrun's message and felt compelled to write down what I knew. Fears about the reactions of your leaders, and confusion over the mind-sharing experiences, kept me away."

_All that time alone, and partly because he doesn't trust the Tauri anymore_, she dwelled, hurt that he had chosen solitude over human company.

The Innarim stood, and watched her expression carefully, guessing at her injured thoughts.

"I do not distrust _all_ humans. Some have given me no reason to."

Sam was caught by surprise when Einar placed his paw-like hand on her arm reassuringly.

"I would have returned eventually."

Sam gave a half-smile, and patted his paw in return.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them look towards the doorway. It was Jack, watching the two of them suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Einar asked sharply at his expression.

"Shouldn't you two be working?" Jack pointed to the unfinished designs.

"Shouldn't you be training people?"

Jack frowned, used to _being_ insolent rather than having it directed _at_ him.

"Whatever," Jack said as he ambled into the room. "How's progress in techno-babble land?"

"Fine, sir," Sam nodded.

Jack stood across from the pair to look at the advanced shield notes while Einar and Sam pondered over the incomplete designs. He scanned the notes and diagrams idly, a strange feeling of curiosity urging him to look. Jack recognised Sam's handwriting, and the design looked like she was creating an armband-like device to hold the shielding technology to mimic Einar's bracers. The notion of armbands brought back troubling memories, but he pushed them aside. Jack felt the sudden prickling sensation of being watched, and as he took his eyes off the design, the obvious was true. The Innarim was looking right back.

"It is clear to me that you are troubled."

Einar wasn't beating around the bush. The wolf was speaking Hakonan Norse, and so it took a few seconds for his mind to recall words and meanings from the dormant parts of his brain, but Jack decided to answer in kind. Einar was purposefully excluding Carter by speaking his native tongue, and there had to be a reason.

"You have knowledge that could help defeat the Goa'uld but you waste energy on being bitter and difficult. I don't understand your attitude."

"I have my own problems. Besides, I do not understand yours," Einar countered. "I never have."

Sam was looking between the two of them, not understanding a word, but they continued regardless.

"What attitude?"

"Though at times I may disagree with this… you are not a fool," Einar stated. "I have been in your mind. You have intelligence which could so easily be used, but you lock it away behind mental walls. It is not the only thing you have built walls around either. You have experienced something that Innarim never have – something deeply important to you and yet you conceal it too."

"What are you talking about?" Jack frowned with suspicion.

"You hide so much that comes naturally to you."

"Well, some of us have responsibilities," Jack snapped back. "Not everyone has the freedom to act on instinct. Are you done with the psychology?"

Despite being the polar opposite of a scientist, the large schematic in front of him didn't look like the confusing mess of information he usually perceived when technology designs shoved in his face. His brain seemed to sense there was order and logic to this plan, but like an optical illusion that he hadn't figured out Jack didn't yet comprehend the meaning just beneath the surface. With a grimace, he put down the design and headed back to the door.

"So, I am not the only one who has both knowledge and bitterness," Einar spoke again in Hakonan Norse, having witnessed Jack's scrutiny, "… Vaktarv O'Neill."

Jack stopped short for a beat, clenching his fists, before simply carrying on out to the corridor.

* * *

It was midnight that night when Sam went to find Jack. She knew he'd be at home, trying to be as far away from all things connected to the current crisis as possible without actually leaving the country… or the planet, for that matter. When she rapped on the door, Sam could hear Jack's voice hailing her from nearby, muffled slightly from distance.

She followed the sound, circling around the side of his house. She could see moonlight reflecting off the still water of his pond, but couldn't see Jack until he sudden sat up.

"Sir?" she called, confused. "Why are you lying out here on the grass… in the dark?"

"Just thinkin'"

She tentatively crossed the distance between them as he continued.

"Out here, when it's dark… nothing to interrupt me. No phone, no TV-"

"No light?" she cut in curiously as she sat down on the grass next to him. "Can I ask you about what happened this morning? You and Einar seemed to have a few tense words."

"We knew everything about each other," Jack explained as he lay back down to gaze upwards at the midnight sky, "but we didn't understand each other. I think it just confused us even more."

"You two _are_ from different species."

"Well, looks like we're both having side-effects. We've both changed," Jack sighed. "I've been trying to organise what inside my head is from me and what's from him, just to try and figure out who I am again. It's not easy, especially when I'm finding it harder and harder to resist just doing and saying what I feel like. Hammond would kick my ass… metaphorically. I'm not an Innarim, but I have an Innarim disposition toward instinct. How am I supposed to finally get back to being Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"I know what you're going through, sir," Sam slowly admitted, stretching out on the grass too. "After I was a host to Jolinar, I had fragments of knowledge and memories that were in my head but weren't my own. Like you, I tried to separate them out, so I could be me again. Myself before it happened. In the end, it's not how I got over it."

"How did you do it, then?" Jack asked quietly yet curiously.

"Instead of trying to move backwards, I moved forwards."

"Huh?"

"I accepted that even though I'd changed, I was still Samantha Carter. The things that happen to us… they help define who we are. Life is like a 'Vale of Suffering' – when we suffer we grow, become something greater than before. Once I realised that – stopped fighting it – I found I could keep going. That experience with Jolinar is now part of who I am, but it's nothing to do with labels like 'human' or 'Tok'ra'. Try looking at it that way: after all, Einar has grown up and matured because he inherited your memories of Black Ops and other missions before you came to the SGC. What happened to both of you a year ago is now a part of his identity. The same is true for you."

"What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger?" Jack summarised.

"That sounds like a cliché, sir," Sam smiled. "I thought-"

"I know, Carter," he cut in with mock irritation.

Drifting into silence, they continued to gaze up at the stars, revelling in the darkness that left them to their thoughts.

* * *

Some miles away, deep in the mountain, Einar also lay in darkness. Yet, it was not peaceful. The Innarim warrior curled up from agony that shot through his limbs, practically immobile. He didn't know how much time it had taken for the wave of pain to subside. When the sensation receded and he regained control of his weary body, Einar fumbled around in one of the drawers, anxiously grabbing at the metal cylinder like a life-line.

Einar simply looked at it, his thoughts and fear racing through his mind, before hiding the container once more among the folded BDUs.

* * *


End file.
